Heartsong
by majickworks85
Summary: sequel to 'Where the Heart Is' and takes place a year later A new and old threat comes to the Earth of the SilverSaiyan Alliance galaxy and an unanswered question is finally being answered who started the war between the Lunarians and the Saiyans? On Hold
1. Chapter 1

T**itle: Heartsong**

**Author: majickworks85**

**Short Summary:  
sequel to 'Where the Heart Is' and takes place a year later A new and old threat comes to the Earth of the SilverSaiyan Alliance galaxy and an unanswered question is finally being answered who started the war between the Lunarians and the Saiyans?**

**Pairings: Serena/Trunks, Gohan/Rini, 17/Amy, Darien/Ooc/Mina, Goten/???**

**Warning: Rated T for language, violence, and some sexual content and humor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, only a few characters that you have heard of; like the Black Moon Family other than Diamond, Sapphire, and whoever. **

* * *

**A/N: The sequel to 'Where the Heart Is' is finally beginning! The Sailor Scouts and the Z Fighters are finally back, and with a whole new threat. And you, the readers, are going to get a first hand look at exactly what they are up against in this chapter. I've only got two words for you; Not Good. **

**Read and Review, please! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

The deepest reaches of space always seemed like it was empty. It was always so quiet and nothing ever seemed to happen out there. But in the galaxy of the Silver-Saiyan Alliance, things were always happening, even if it was very quiet. Things that were not good for anyone.

The ship carrying Diamond, the Prince of the Black Moon Kingdom, and his two companions, Ruby and Emerald, were hurtling across the empty space towards their home moon. They had spent almost a year in the empty reaches of space, traveling world to world, and learning about the people as they went. And they did learn quite a few. Some of the people were friendly, some were not.

"Diamond," Ruby suddenly broke into the white haired Prince's thoughts. "We're finally approaching home."

Diamond blinked at the window he had been staring out from before he looked over at Ruby, who was piloting the small ship. Beside him was Emerald, also helping with the navigating. She had been awfully quiet for the last several weeks. She didn't speak very much too either one or neither of the Black Moon princes knew why. All that they knew was, she was still upset as much as they were about getting beaten by one of the Sailor Scouts.

"Good." Diamond said now sitting up straighter in his chair. "Make the preparations to landing near the palace." He told them before pausing for a long moment. He could see how agitated Ruby was starting to get. He knew why. While Emerald was hard to read, Ruby was easy. He was getting angry that Diamond was ordering him around, even though they were equally brothers. Ruby was only a few years younger than Diamond, actually the youngest male of the Black Moon Family. But he still didn't like being ordered around without any gratitude. So, Diamond gave it. "Ruby," he watched his red haired brother turn his head to look at him. "Thank you for flying the ship. You were always the best pilot out us."

Ruby was surprised that he was actually getting the thanks but then his lips curved upward a little as he looked back out the window in a better mood. Even Emerald smiled to herself as she stared out into the dark oblivious of space. Before the ship, they could see their home moon before them.

The Black Moon Kingdom was settled on a black moon, due to that it hardly had any sunlight, other than a far distance sun. But it wasn't just that light hadn't touched the surface of the moon that made it black. The very rocks and dirt of the moon was black. Like the White Moon, it was a beautiful place, only with darker and more gothic like structures. The very moon was black as obsidian, which it was somewhat made of. Everything was nearly made out of obsidian. At least the Black Moon palace was. The Castle was almost as beautiful as the White Moon Family's castle was, but more gothic like.

Diamond smiled faintly as they approached the space port of the palace. He was home and that was all that mattered. He would return to this place and take his rightful place as King of the Black Moon family. He was the oldest of the siblings, alive, so therefore, it was his birthright.

As the ship finally landed on the docks, there were already guards there to intercept any visitors. It actually surprised Diamond, Ruby and Emerald. They hadn't been expecting guards to greet them like this. It was like they were expecting company. So as they made their way off of the ship, the guards immediately recognized Diamond and bowed to him.

One of the guards moved closer. "Master Diamond, you are back." He spoke in surprise.

Diamond nodded as he lift his chin up, looking more like his title. His eyes narrowed lazily on this guard. He didn't recognize him, but then again, he hadn't been on the home moon for quite some time. "Yes. I am back. As is my younger brother, Ruby, and one of the Black Moon Princesses, Emerald." He told the guard, who quickly bowed to the two, who were more grateful towards Diamond for his remark. "I have returned to take my place as king. Where is my mother, the Lovely queen, Amber?"

"She is in the Court Chamber, my Lord. She is with her husband and your father, the Great King, Lord Onyx." The guard reported.

This surprised Diamond and his two companions. They had not been expecting to hear that at all. The last time Diamond had even seen his father, Lord Onyx, the king of the Black Moon Family, he had been a young boy and Onyx had exiled himself from the Kingdom after the death of one of his sons, who was actually Diamond's older brother, if he had not died. Almost ten years ago, Diamond's older brother, Obsidian, had gone with Onyx on a trip to conquer a nearby planet.  
Unfortunately, they had underestimated the enemy and he was executed, or so King Onyx had said. The body of the oldest brother was never recovered. Eventually the Black Moon family had won the war because of the rage the father had for the death of his son, but he still blamed himself and decided that he would exile himself from the Kingdom for failing. He left Queen Amber in charge of the Kingdom until Diamond was of age to take over as King.

Why Lord Onyx was back, Diamond was not sure. But he decided that he wanted to find out. So Diamond motioned to the guard to lead the way and even gave the sharp order. The guard nodded quickly and led Diamond and his two comrades through the darkened halls of the Black Moon Palace.

Soon enough, Diamond, Ruby and Emerald were led into a grand Court Chamber, all lovely as the rest of the castle and lit up well with energy balls and flames. The ceiling of the chamber was almost 10 stories high and had elegant stained glass windows. The large beams crisscrossed, holding the ceiling high and elegant. The tile floor was made of white quartz and black obsidian stone, both colors swirling around and around each other. There were several urns on pedestals against the walls in the room, which held the ashes of the once proud royals of the Black Moon Family. The oldest son's ashes were, however, not among them because the body had not been found.

However, neither Diamond, Ruby nor Emerald were looking at the elegance of the decors of the room. No, it was on how many people that were IN the room.

It surprised all three to see that the entire Black Moon family, sons and daughters, cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone, were there. Some were dressed in black silks, or bright colored outfits, all looking just as elegant as the other. They were royals and they showed it off. But what bothered Diamond the most was why were they there?

"What in the name of the Black Moon is going on here?" Diamond muttered with annoyance as he moved closer to the large crowd. His eyes searched the crowd for his parents but it wasn't easy trying to find them in this place. But his eyes did catch a lovely woman making her way over to him, smiling seductively and with amusement.

She was a lovely creature, but he shared no interest in her. He knew her too well. She had pale blonde hair, the color of a yellow pearl and wore a similar gown. The pearl colored gown was long and full of ruffles but was extremely beautiful. In her hand, she was waving an elegant peacock feathered fan, which also was dyed pearl colored. Her lovely deep blue eyes found Diamond's and almost smiled at him.

"Well, well, well. Look who has decided to come home." She spoke in a lovely, serenade voice.

Diamond gave her a cool look but it was Emerald who glared at this lovely woman with almost utter hatred. Ruby just rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Oh great. It's the slut of the BM Family." He muttered.

The pearl colored woman gave him an icy stare now before turning back to Diamond, smiling once again. "Prince Diamond." She spoke.

"Pearl, do tell me, because I am dying to know, what in the hell are you doing back here, and in my palace?" Diamond asked coldly as he placed his hand onto his waist.

The lovely woman, Princess Pearl just shook her head as she waved her fan in front of her face, as if cooling herself off. "Oh, did you not hear, Diamond? I suppose you have not because you have been too busy off on your own quest to satisfy your lust on the Princess of the White Moon, Serendipity." She laughed softly.

"It's Serenity, you dumb broad. And so what? Just tell us already." Ruby snapped.

Pearl gave him a cold look before she paused as another joined her side. This one was a largely built man, wearing dark green. His hair was black and green, almost like poison and his eyes were almost black. He was definitely the strong man type, his entire being built large. He was not the most handsome man but he was not bad looking either. He was actually rather liked because of his strength, though he was not too intelligent. And he looked as vile as they knew he was. "Well, well. If it isn't the spoiled brat returning home."

Diamond narrowed his eyes even more as he looked highly annoyed with this one. He also knew this man and he in particular did not like him at all. "Hello, Krypto. What are you doing here?" He asked coolly.

Krypto just smirked at Diamond and tilted his large head. "What, Pearl didn't tell you already? You're sure under informed. Your father returned to the Palace because he heard you left, blowing off the title of King of the Black Moon Family. He's come back to choose a new heir for the King." He told the white haired prince. "As far as I can say, I am going to be the new King. So bow down to me, brat."

"What?!" Diamond exclaimed, gaining a lot of attention. "I am Prince Diamond! The throne belongs to me, Krypto! I am rightfully the next King!"

Pearl just shook her head as she snapped her fan closed and she tapped it lightly into her hand. Her eyes almost sparkled in delight at her relative's rage. "Oh please, Diamond. You didn't even want to be King of the Black Moon Family. You were too busy daydreaming about being the King of the Stars." She then shook her head, her light colored curls bouncing on her neck. "So tell me, Diamond. Did you become the King of the Stars? Or did you lose to a monkey?"

Diamond's eyes snapped wide open as he looked at her. He was flabbergasted that she knew that he had lost Serenity to a Saiyan. But how? How did she know? And who else knew?

As if they both read his mind, Krypto and Pearl smirked coolly at him and shook their heads. The larger family member shrugged lazily as he folded his powerful arms over his chest. "Yeah, we know all about how you lost to a half monkey, Diamond. The news has been all over the Universe. Do you really think we're that stupid?"

The dull look he received from all three, Diamond, Emerald and Sapphire clearly said, Yes.

With a growl, Krypto threw his fist back at his side and started forward, looking ready to punch Diamond. "Why you little…..!"

However, before he could get any closer to Diamond, someone stepped into the path and used the hilt of his blade to keep Krypto back. It was a man. He was rather handsome, maybe in his late thirties, early forties. He had a strong look about him, a sturdy build and he really did look like a soldier. His hair was black, peppered with white and gray, though he was still rather young. He was wearing mostly black with a white cloak around his shoulders. Though other than just white, there were black waves mixing in with the white, making it look almost like granite.

And that was his name.

Diamond looked surprised to see this man, but seemed to approve of him. He smiled faintly as he folded his arms and tilted his head to the side till his long white bangs hung over his deep blue eyes. "Well, Granite. You're still here. I was aware that you had left." He spoke lightly.

The Captain of the Guard, Granite turned his stone colored eyes towards the young Prince, and they softened. He looked almost happy to see him. With only a nod, he lowered his sword, stepping into the path between Diamond and Krypto. "My young prince, you have returned. It's good to see you well." He then shot Krypto a look when he started to go around him, his hand tightening on his blade. "Do you seriously want to keep threatening the young prince, Krypto? Especially right in front of the honored King and Queen." He nodded over his shoulder. Everyone looked over to see the couple approaching.

Lord Onyx matched his name rather well. He wore a similar outfit to what Diamond was wearing, only his was dark gray with onyx decors on the front. He even wore a dark gray cloak around his shoulders. In the middle of his forehead, his Black Moon insignia was in plain view, with only a semi circle of his bangs around it. He looked very much like Sapphire though, more than Diamond. And on the end of his chin, he had begun a goatee, curling around his chin.

Queen Amber was still as beautiful as she had been when she was younger. She was very elegant and aristocratic, yet there was a very strong look about her. She looked like she was not afraid of most things. She had a kind look about her, which was a total opposite from her husband. Her amber colored hair was pulled up into a trailing tail full of glossy curls and her eyes were almost amber colored as well. She wore a gorgeous gown full of the colors of Autumn with exception of the deep red cloak trailing off of her shoulders. She also had the Black Moon Crest on her forehead, yet she also wore a white gold tiara with an Amber stone embedded on it. She looked very happy to see her second and youngest son though.

Upon sight of the King and Queen, everyone bowed to them from the waist, even Diamond. He showed upmost respect for them, more than he ever did for anyone. Other than Serenity. "Father King, Mother Queen." Diamond spoke in a low voice.

Lord Onyx just nodded in satisfaction and that was the sign for everyone to return to what they were doing. He then let go of his lover's arm so that she may greet her son in a more appropriate way. Queen Amber moved forward and offered her hand to Diamond, who took it delicately in his hand. Without a word, he bent over her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "Diamond, it is a pleasure to see that you have returned safely." The lovely queen spoke before she took her hand back from him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Mother, it is a pleasure to be home." Diamond said kissing both cheeks as she did the same. Then he let her go to Ruby and do the same. His eyes, however, went back to Lord Onyx, who still showed no emotions whatsoever. This was something that Diamond could never get used to. His father was so emotionless that it sometimes worried him if the Black Moon King ever loved him as a son in the first place. It was always Queen Amber who showed her emotions, and, so she claimed, his emotions too. "Father." Diamond spoke as he offered his hand to the King.

Lord Onyx just stared at him for a long moment before he let his son take his hand. He watched Diamond do the same as he did to his mother, kissing the back but they did not embrace. That was something that Onyx never did do with any of his children. "Diamond, so you have returned." The King had a low, but monotonous voice. It was something that no one could stand to anger. It put fear into the hearts of most of the servants.

Diamond nodded as he backed away again, his eyes looking into his father's black ones. "I have returned to accept my fate as the King of the Black Moon Kingdom. If it is still to be mine."

Lord Onyx only shifted his head slightly, yet did not look away from Diamond at all. He didn't even seem to believe what the white haired Prince said. "Whatever happened to your dream to becoming King of the Stars, my son?" He asked almost testily.

Diamond instantly knew that his father was not amused at all by his dream. So he lowered his gaze. "I have lost a losing battle, father. I am not to be King of the Stars. The title has been taken by a Saiyan, the Saiyan Prince, actually." His eyes then flickered up to his father's black ones. "Of course, I believe you may have heard the details already."

"Yes. We have." Onyx said sounding not pleased. "News has reached us from the Planet of the Icejins. We have heard of what that Saiyan brat, Prince Trunks almost did to you." His eyes narrowed almost darkly. "That is why, I have decided, Diamond."

Diamond almost looked too worried to even find out. But he had to know. What did his father mean? Did the Black Moon King mean to take away his right as King? Was he going to hand over his title to the likings of Krypto? God forbid it, though. With someone like Krypto as king, Black Moon Kingdom was in for a rough ride. Krypto was greedy and he would exploit everyone to doing his bidding. And who knows what he'd do to Diamond. Or to Emerald for that matter. Krypto was already putting his arm around the annoyed green haired beauty and winking at her. Emerald did her best to ignore him but she couldn't ignore the fact that he was now touching her butt. So she yanked away from him and moved even more closely to Diamond. She knew it usually annoyed him when she did that but she wanted Krypto to leave her alone. But to her surprise, Diamond put his arm around her waist, giving Kryto a dry look. "Father, what is your decision?" The white haired Prince asked, his eyes still glaring at Krypto.

Lord Onyx merely glanced in the direction of Krypto and chose to ignore the fact that he was glaring at his son. The King knew that the young son of his second cousin's cousin did not like Diamond. So instead, he looked back at Diamond and lifted his head. "I have decided, Diamond," He paused for almost an affect. "That we shall take the title of King of the Stars."

This surprised everyone. There were a few murmurs already and Diamond looked almost taken back by the answer he had been given. He even dropped his arm from Emerald's waist and he stepped back, staring at his father. "What?" He could not help but ask.

"You have heard my words, Diamond. Th King of the Stars shall be one of the Black Moon princes. For the past month I have been thinking about what I've been told by messengers of different planets." Lord Onyx now turned away and started to walk towards a pair of large black doors. Queen Amber immediately followed in his wake, as well as did Diamond and his companions. Krypto and Pearl hesitated before quickly following. This bother Diamond a little bit but he didn't say anything. He would leave his father to ordering the two fools away. But he did not as they entered the large library where Lord Onyx did most of his reading and studying.

"Diamond, I have heard of these past several months, of what you have tried to accomplish. I have believed myself to be a fool for exiling myself away from the Kingdom when you needed a father. I should have not left." Lord Onyx spoke as he went to the far way then whirled around. He motioned to Granite, who was the last to enter the room, to close the door for privacy. "If I had not gone, you would have not run off to chase your dreams of taking Princess Serenity as your queen and becoming the King of the Stars. You would have not been so close to death for the betrayal of Chaos."

Diamond frowned as he stared at his father. "How in the world did you know….." But he was quickly cut off by the raise of the King's hand for silence.

"Diamond, though you nearly were killed because of your foolish actions, your actions made me think deeply about what was to come." Lord Onyx spoke before he suddenly was smiling. And that made everyone nearly shiver. Whenever Lord Onyx smiled, it was not a good sign. "My son, I have thought things through over this last month while making everyone believe that I was going to choose a new heir. That rumor was only to bring you back as fast as you could home to make sure that it would not happen." He ignored the angry protest from Krypto. "I wanted to involve you, Diamond because you were my oldest son, alive. Therefore, it is your right to be King."

Again Diamond tilted his head, looking too curious. "Father, you have heard that I could never be King of the Stars. Prince Trunks has become the mate of Princess Serenity. I cannot become King of the Stars." He told his father.

Lord Onyx only shook his head as his black eyes nearly sparkled. "And why is it that Princess Serenity is the Queen of the Stars, and he the King?" The very question stunned Diamond into silence as he stared bewildered at his father. He wasn't really sure where his father was getting at. But he had a feeling that this was not going to end well. When his father got a crazy idea, he always went by it until he got it. And usually he did get what he wanted. Lord Onyx was not one anyone should trifle with. "The Silver-Gold Crystal." Lord Onyx said as if it were obvious. And he smirked when several eyes of his family widened. "Yes. We get the crystals, you can become King of the Stars, Diamond."

Diamond slowly shook his head, already starting to doubt this plan. He knew for a fact that it was impossible to take the crystal from Serenity if she did not hand it over. There was no way she would give him the crystal anyway. She hated him. And Trunks was too powerful to fight. He and the other Saiyans. "Father, that is a fool's errand. The crystal can not be stolen. It will not work for me if I just take it. It rightfully belongs to Serenity and will not work if I do not……" Diamond was arguing again.

Lord Onyx looked very impatient now but he kept his temper. He just placed his strong hand on his waist and shifted his weight to the other foot. "If you do not become a part of the Silver Alliance. I know the rules, Diamond. I have known them longer than you have. I am your father and I have lived longer than you." He said gruffly. "That is why you become a part of the White Moon Family."

Again Diamond looked doubtful. But he did not want to anger his father with questions. He knew it was impossible to change his father's mind now. Though he would have to keep trying. If he did not stop his father's crazy plan, he and maybe several others would end up killed or enrage the Saiyans once again. He had already been banished from Earth. There was no possible way that he could go back.

"My Lord," Granite decided to speak in Diamond's behalf. "If I may speak freely, our Prince Diamond may have a point. As he has told us, Princess Serenity has already chosen a mate, a Saiyan. There is no way that we can change that." He spoke. Everyone slowly nodded in agreement, though Krypto didn't like to agree with Diamond. He was forced to because the white haired brat had a point.

"That is why Diamond shall not take Serenity as his Queen. He shall take another female of the White Moon Family." Lord Onyx said with amusement before he sharply clapped his hands together with a loud snap.

As soon as he clapped, the doors opened and in walked an unlikely group.

A few of them had taken Diamond by surprise, as well as Ruby and Emerald. Especially the large built Icejin, King Kold and the dark queen, Beryle. He remembered them too well. They had only tried to help him destroy those cursed Saiyans but failed. But his eyes flickered to the beautiful blue skinned Icejin Princess, Lady Icecha. He did not know her but he was sure that she was related to King Kold. There was some resemblance from them. They were both flanked by the two Saiyans, Nappa and Raditz, who both looked very put out as well as two black clothed people who resembled too much like ninjas, both wearing demonic masks; a fox and an ox.

Queen Beryle was accompanied by her four Generals, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite. They stood rather close to her, as if they were guarding her, which they were of course.

After them came in a pair of humanoid looking people, though one of them, the female, looked more human than the other did. She would have passed as a human girl if not for the pointed ears somewhat sticking out from beneath her hair. She was rather beautiful and seductive looking, it even had Ruby gawking at her with wide eyes and a jaw nearly touching his chest. She had a small heart shaped face with deep ice blue eyes to die for. They were almost the same color of a blue moon. Her long silky dark brown hair fell to her upper back with two pure white strips of bangs hanging around her face. Her companion was a Namek. He had dark green skin and wore blood red Namekian armor. There wasn't very much to put him in details. Only that he was skinnier, yet broader than the Z Fighters' Namek, Piccolo.

"So," began Diamond eyeing King Kold, the Saiyans and Queen Beryle with distaste. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" He asked coolly. He glanced at Lord Onyx when he held up a hand for a silence.

Then the King of the Black Moon motioned to King Kold. "You know King Kold already, so I do not have to introduce him to you. But you do not know his daughter, the Lady Icecha." He told his son. "She is the leader of a band of Space Pirates called the DarkStars. They, as you can see," He motioned to the two Saiyans and the ninja guards. ", are made up of Saiyans and other people of the farthest reaches."

Diamond just narrowed his eyes at King Kold then his daughter. But then his eyes flickered to the moody look on Raditz and Nappa's faces, who were eyeing the other two with distaste. "Father, who and what are the other two? The masked ones." He asked motioning to the ninjas.

Lord Onyx did not answer but looked to Icecha. It was clear that he did not know himself by the dull look on his face. Lady Icecha stared back just as dully before she, without looking at her two guards, motioned to them. "Bal, Celeste, remove your masks and reveal the identity of your race." She told them in a quiet order. Her cool tone even made Diamond shudder. She was definitely one of power, that one. But the two ninjas obeyed their mistress by bowing to her and pulling off their masks. It surprised all to see the lovely face of the one called Celeste. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her cool amber colored eyes were slowly moving over each that looked at her. As for the one called Bal, he was the same build of Krypto but clearly stronger than him because of what he was. Diamond, Ruby and Emerald knew immediately that he was stronger. His hair was black and cut very short, almost military cut and his eyes were a deep brown, almost black.

For both of them were Saiyans.

Celeste's dark brown tail hovered around from behind her then wrapped around her slender waist to where everyone could see. As for Bal's, he just let it hand loosely around his left leg. Diamond, however, frowned as he studied Celeste's face. He could see a very familiar resemblance to someone he once knew. And it made him question, who was this creature? And why did she look somewhat like Princess Serenity's guardian, Artemis?

"You, what is your name? And are you related to the Albino Saiyan, Artemis?" He finally decided to ask.

The female Saiyan continued to stare dully at him, as if he had not spoken to her but then her eyes flickered over to Icecha, to see if she was to answer. The Icejin Princess glanced back at her before nodding. Then Celeste returned her eyes back to Diamond as she took one step forward. "My name is Celestial. I am the younger, and only, sister of the Albino Saiyan."

This surprised Diamond too much to even speak. He had not been aware that Artemis even had a sister.

"Now, I think it best if we continue with the introductions." Lord Onyx said as he ignored the surprised look on his son's face. He motioned to Queen Beryle and her Generals next. "You, Diamond, already know Queen Beryle and her Generals. So there is no need to make introductions." He then motioned to the last pair, the woman in white and the Namek. "As for these two, you may not remember the young mistress here, but this is the Lady Guardian of the Moon, Syren. And this is her guardian, Ruto."

Diamond's eyes lit up at the name of the woman. He had not heard that name for quite a while and it surprised him to hear it again. The last time he had heard that name, it had been from the long distant past. "You." He spoke in surprise. "You were….."

Syren smiled almost seductively at him but also showed no interest in him at all. She just lazily looked at him and nodded. "I was once the Guardian of the Moon, Head Guard of the Lunarian Kingdom. Until my downfall after the war between the Lunarians and the Saiyans started. Yes, I know. It is me." She said in a bored tone.

Diamond just frowned as he continued to stare at her before he looked at his father. "Father, what is going on here? What are all of these people doing here?"

Lord Onyx just folded his hands behind his back and stood up straighter. "We, my son, are going to take over the Silver Saiyan Alliance and force Princess Serenity to give us the Silver/Gold Crystal and hand her title over to us." He motioned to all of the guests. "I have invited all of our new allies together here to discuss the battle plans and we have all agreed on the terms. When we take over the universe, it shall be separated in four parts. The North part of the New Black Moon Kingdom will be ruled by King Kold and the Icejins. The South shall be ruled by Queen Beryle and the Negaverse. The East will be ruled by Lady Syren, and that includes the White Moon Kingdom for that is where it lies. And as for the West, we shall rule the rest and the center. All parts are divided equally, my son. You shall be King." He told him.

Diamond was quiet for a long time before he lowered his head. He looked like he was thinking too hard about what was being said and what would happen. He knew for a fact that all of them put together were a powerful army and they could possibly overcome Princess Serenity, her Sailors and the Z Fighters. It was a possible victory. And Diamond almost agreed immediately.

That is until his younger brother, Sapphire's face flashed in his mind.

Sapphire.

He had begged Serena and Trunks for his life, Diamond's life. He had pleaded that Diamond, Ruby and Emerald be spared from death. To live in the Black Moon Kingdom and banished from Earth. He was friends with the Sailor Scouts and the Saiyans. And he was Diamond's younger brother.

So further ado, Diamond slowly looked up at his father, almost too seriously and shook his head. "No." he spoke quietly.

This surprised all, even the Black Moon King himself. Lord Onyx frowned as he stared directly into Diamond's eyes and tilted his head. "No?" he asked just as quietly. "What do you mean no, Diamond?"

"I mean, no. I am not going to agree to this. I will not become the King of the Stars, Father." Diamond told him as he shook his head. "I was banished from Earth and I have promised Serenity that I will not return to cause her any more grief or pain. I keep my word, my lord King. We, the Black Moon Family, are going to leave them alone."

There was a very cold silence between father and son, who looked right into each other's eyes. All just stared at the two in astonishment. Never in his life had Diamond ever stood up against his father in any plan that he made. But now he was. He would not allow the Black Moon Family to bother the Silver-Saiyan Alliance again.

"And just who do you think is King here, Diamond?" Lord Onyx spoke coldly, his black eyes narrowing on the white haired prince.

Diamond shook his head as he lift his chin higher. "I am, Father. You just said it yourself. I am to be King. And I chose to be King of the Black Moon Family. It is my birthright, by the law your grandfather's father made." He told him boldly, his blue eyes narrowing right back at Onyx. "I am to be crowned King of the Black Moon Kingdom."

Another long cold silence while the father and his son nearly glared at one another. This was a very brave effort Diamond was putting on. No one ever said no to Lord Onyx. Not even Queen Amber, who had a good deal of control over her husband. And right now, she was looking terrified for her son.

"Then you shall be King of the Black Moon Kingdom, Diamond." Someone spoke up. And everything just froze over at the very sound of the voice. "And I shall take the title of King of the Stars."

Everyone in the room froze as if a hundred ton of ice cold water had just been dumped over the entire family and their guests. Though, Lord Onyx was the only one who did not look surprised to hear that voice at all. In fact, his eyes stopped narrowing and they softened as he flicked them over towards the door. "Son, it's about time you returned. I see you have received my summoning. Good."

And slowly, Diamond turned around and looked at the oldest brother of the Black Moon Family.

Prince Obsidian was a very handsome but dark young man, only a few years older than Diamond. His sleek black hair fell long to his lower back, but right now it was pulled loosely back with a black ribbon. He wore the exact same clothing as Diamond did, only it was pure black with black obsidian stones hanging on the front. And much like Lord Onyx, he had pure black eyes, which were on Diamond with dark amusement.

"Hello, little brother. Glad to see me, alive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Heartsong**

**Author: majickworks85**

**Short Summary:  
sequel to 'Where the Heart Is' and takes place a year later A new and old threat comes to the Earth of the SilverSaiyan Alliance galaxy and an unanswered question is finally being answered who started the war between the Lunarians and the Saiyans?**

**Pairings: Serena/Trunks, Gohan/Rini, 17/Amy, Darien/Ooc/Mina, Goten/???**

**Warning: Rated T for language, violence, and some sexual content and humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, only a few characters that you have heard of; like the Black Moon Family other than Diamond, Sapphire, and whoever.**

* * *

**A/N: All right, everyone. Here's the next chapter for you. Anyway, here's a quick shout out to the three reviewers so far.**

**nekoinukid: Thank you very much. I'm glad you're liking it. And I'm sure you're going to love this next chapter even more!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Lol. Thanks. I love Inuyasha too! He's so cool!**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: Thank. Before I started this story, I had a tough time trying to come up with a good opening for the story. So I decided to just jump right into it, letting you all know exactly what our heros are up against. And believe me, there are going to be a lot of surprises in this story. As for that bit about taking the crystal, you're just going to have to see. It won't be for a while though with what Obsidian is planning is revealed but it does come out as a surprise.**

**Anyway, on with the story! Read and Review, please!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Since the unity of the Saiyan Kingdom and the Silver Alliance, things have been going very well for the Sailors and the Z Fighters. They were living their lives out with each other, making new friends and just making a living. No one outside from the Sailors and the Z Fighters knew what happened. No one remembered anything other than that the two separate worlds from two different galaxies had became one. Even Hercule and Vidal did not remember anything. Their memories had been wiped clean and they believed that Serena and her friends had always lived in Satan City of Tokyo. They did not even remember WHAT the Sons or the Briefs were. They remembered nothing, only that Vidal was friends with Raye. Nothing else. Life was almost perfect.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!"

As was said, almost.

The front door to Capsle Corps slammed open and in came a very red with outrage King of the Saiyans, who was very well near boiling point. Even his ears were red as he stormed through the door and stomped towards the G.R. He ignored the three women sitting in the front room as they tried to have their daily tea together, who watched him through dull eyes as he stomped through the G.R. doorway and slammed the door behind him, which made the entire house rattle.

Bulma, Chichi, and Luna just stared at the slammed door dully before they looked around at one another. "Well, well. Seems to me that Vegeta's having another tantrum. I wonder what set it off this time." The blue haired genius said as she sipped her tea.

Luna looked at the door as a smiling Artemis entered, looking around before going over to the table the three women were sitting at. "Vegeta go into the Gravity Room already?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Yup." His lovely mate told him before she tilted her head. "So, Artie. Do I even want to know what is up Vegeta's ass today?"

Artemis sighed and shook his head as he sank down on the couch. "Nope. But I'll tell you anyway, since you asked. He caught Gohan and Rini making out again under the willow tree. He totally blew up and probably would have attacked Gohan if Goku, Bardock and I weren't around. Not that Gohan can't defend himself. He's very well capable." He told the women.

All three rolled their eyes as they went back to their tea, while Luna shrugged. "You know, I don't blame Vegeta for being just a little protective over Rini. He is her grandfather. But seriously, this is getting out of hand. It's been almost a year since she started going out with Gohan. They are in love. He should get over it and accept that they might as well become mates." She said very dryly.

Bulma crinkled her nose at the thought of that. "Well, I'm not too thrilled about that idea, Luna. Now don't get me wrong. I would love to have them become mates. I have already accepted the fact that someday they will eventually. But just for now, I don't really want Rini to get herself…..in that position. You know what I mean?" She pulled a face to even try talking about it.

Luna and Artemis just smiled and shook their heads. "Yes, Bulma. We know what you mean. And we don't blame you for getting a little worried." The white haired Saiyan said softly. "But you gotta face it. It's going to happen sooner or later. They're going to decide soon and eventually they're going to mate."

"Ugh!" Bulma put her cup down and covered her ears. "I don't even want to think about my little Trinity mating right now!" She muttered as she put her head down on the table. The other three just laughed and shook their heads as they watched her. "I hope that doesn't come any time soon." The blue haired genius lifted her head again and looked at Chichi. "I kind of want Rini to get married before she decides to….you know. Maybe you can tell that to Gohan. Tell him to wait till he decides to marry Rini before getting her into his bed."

Chichi smirked as she sipped her tea again. "Oh don't worry about that. I've already done that. Gohan says that he and Rini are going to wait till she's 21 before they even think about sex. They want to both be adults before they doing something like that." She tried to reassure her best friend.

"21, huh? Then Rini still has one year to go. She just turned 20 didn't she? In May?" Luna asked.

Bulma nodded as she looked at the dark haired Saiyan. She did look just a little relieved of what her husband's rival's mate just told her about their children, son and grand-daughter. She still wasn't used to the fact that her grand-daughter was 20 years old and from the future but she loved her no matter. And she clearly didn't mind that Rini was in love with Gohan. She really liked him and did approve him. She knew that Vegeta did too, but it was the fact that Gohan was Goku's son that bothered him.

"I'd prefer it that way too. It gives Rini some time to still be as innocent as she is now." The blue haired genius told all of them. "And I trust Gohan, so I'll leave it to him to keep that promise."

Artemis grinned as he leaned back into the couch and folded his arms while his pure white tail rested on his lap. "Oh, come on. You know that she'll always be innocent. She's as innocent as Diana and Hotaru. Those three are the most innocent girls in the entire group." He told Bulma. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll tell you the one thing that I appreciate the most." Luna said as she drained her cup and then poured her some more tea. "It's the fact that how happy Serena is with Trunks. She never stops smiling when he's around her. I just wonder, though, when is he going to pop the question to her?" She pointed out. And again, everyone nodded in agreement. They could only wonder.

* * *

Life in Tokyo Community College was a little different than to what the Sailors were used to, though Amy was used to it for already serving one year in College. It wasn't easy for all of them to catch on, though Lita wasn't going to the college. She was actually in a cooking school, the one she was going to first apply to. Mina had also applied into a Beauty School and she was accepted. Diana and Hotaru were now tenth graders in the High School, and they soon discovered who Ubuu was. Apparently, from what Goku had told everyone, the only reason the Sailors had not met Ubuu just yet was because he had been away on self training. He gone to a very isolated place and did some extreme training. He only returned not too long after the unity of the galaxies because of the strange events that had happened. And when he first met Hotaru and Diana, he came as a surprise to them.

At first, neither girls could decide what to think about him. He was somewhat good looking but he was so quiet that they were not used to that at all. He hardly spoke to anyone. He was darkly tanned and he had black hair, styled in somewhat like a Mohawk and that was what made the girls try to think twice about him. Other than Android 16, they really hadn't seen anyone with a Mohawk before. But out of both girls, it was Hotaru who admired him the most. She seemed to see something in him that no one else could. So she hung out with him and Diana most of the time.

The only problem with the new life on Earth was Android 17.

17 was having a little more harder time to adapting to the new human emotions that he now possessed. He was feeling things he had never felt before and sometimes he did not even like it. In fact, only a few months after becoming human, he caught a terrible cold, but that was because he had been out in the cool March rain and he had not thought that he could catch illnesses now. He had spent hours coughing and sneezing, hacking and wheezing because of his cold. He was pretty miserable with it. The only good that came out of it was Amy decided to stay by his side and try to help him through it.

As for that subject, he was having a hard time coping with the new feelings he had for her. Every time she was around him, he wanted to touch her skin. He felt like holding onto her and never letting go. He felt many things but he wasn't too sure what he was suppose to do when he got feelings like that. Everyone kept calling him Amy's boyfriend, but the problem was, they didn't exactly act like a couple. They had not even had their first kiss. Amy would blush every time every called her 17's girl and then she would tell them that she and 17 were only friends.

"But he really likes you, Amy!" Serena told her one day while they watched the guys train together. Even 17 was training with them.

Amy just looked away, looking somewhat troubled about that. She had a strange thoughtful but sad look on her face. "I'm not too sure about that, Bunny. He hasn't even….really shown any interest. Yes, he likes to keep an arm around me and hold me close to him but he's never kissed me or lead me on that he wants to go out. I mean, we do quite a few hanging out and all, but he doesn't say that he loves me or that he wants to be with me." She told her friend.

Serena just looked at the black haired Ex-Android with such thoughtfulness. She wasn't really sure what to say about that. She wasn't sure how 17 worked at all. He was no longer a machine but a person, but he didn't seem have changed that much. He was still somewhat emotionless and hardly ever expressed herself. So, she asked Trunks to question 17 one day.

"Say, 17," Trunks decided to ask for her one day. They were on their way to Capsle Corp for training in the GR. It was just Trunks, Goten, 17, 16 and Hunter walking together. The girls had decided they wanted to do a little shopping that day so they weren't going to join them.

"What?" the Ex-Android asked impatiently as he walked beside his bigger but younger brother.

Trunks shook his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground. He wasn't exactly sure how to ask this without confusing the now super human. He knew that it probably would but he had to ask 17. He had promised he'd find out for Serena. "I was wondering. What do you think of Amy?"

17 frowned at him, his blue eyes narrowing but he shook his head. "Amy is interesting. Why do you ask?" He asked, suspiciously.

Again Trunks shook his head as he looked at him. "I was just wondering, that's all. Do you love her?" He asked, knowing this was stepping a little over the lines but he had to know. 17 narrowed his eyes even more but he shook his head. "Love? I'm not sure. I….I feel things for her but I don't know how to explain it. She….."

"She what?" Trunks asked now smiling, his eyebrow raising.

17 now looked offended and he picked up his pace. "Never mind! I wish to train and not talk about the strange emotion called love." And he was practically running through the doors into Capsle Corp. Trunks, Goten and Hunter laughed but shook their heads as they hurried after him.

As of now, everyone was in the small park near the College, enjoying lunch well away from any prying eyes and talking about what they might do at the end of the day. There had not been much need for the Sailor Scouts or The Great Saiyaman, which Gohan somewhat still did. And because Vidal didn't remember him very well due to whatever the new Supreme Kai, Shenlong did, he did his super hero thing alone, unless Sailor Saiyan wanted to join him, which she did now and then.

Everyone was laughing about some of the goofy jokes Goten was telling. He wasn't the best at telling jokes but he did do some of the most goofiest things while telling them. And that was what had everyone laughing.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone looked up to see Diana, Hotaru and Ubuu walking towards them, the young boy was somewhat behind them though. His dark eyes looked everyone over as they approached. He was still not yet used to the other Sailors. They didn't speak to him very much. He was too quiet and he hardly ever said anything.

"Hey, Diana, Hotaru, Ubuu." Trunks said as they approached. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?"

Diana shook her head as she went over and sat next to Rini, who immediately started to play with her hair, while Gohan's arm was still around her shoulders. "The teachers decided to take the day off. They all have an important staff meeting that they all had to be at. Apparently we got a new Principal or something like that. I've seen him from afar but not for too long." She told them.

Hotaru nodded as she folded her hands together and knelt by Goten. "He's pretty young. Maybe about Gohan's age."

Mina suddenly got stars in her eyes as she looked dreamily at the sky. "Oh! I bet he's the one for me! He's probably my prince that I've been waiting for so long!" She said in such a romantic way.

Everyone rolled their eyes as they watched her daydream immediately. However, Gohan just frowned as he thought about the new teacher. There was never a time that the high school would stop just because of a new Principal. So he decided to press a little further. His dark eyes looked to the three High school students and he put on his friendly smile. "Say, who is this new principal? Did you even get a name?" he asked, and he was disappointed when all three shook their heads.

"No. We haven't even known that we were getting a new Principal right now." Hotaru told them.

Diana nodded as her Saiyan tail twitched around her slender waist, her hands resting in her lap. "Yeah. What she said. From what we could see, he was pretty young, yeah. He also kind of looked like Sapphire." She said pointing at the dark blue haired young man sitting next to his beautiful green haired girlfriend. Both looked very interested in hearing this now. Before they had been talking about going on a date, but now their dark eyes were on the young Saiyan girl. "A young man who looks like me, hm?" Sapphire asked, his head tilting to the side. "What exactly did he look like?"

Diana could only shrug. "Well I'm not entirely sure. He was kind of far away from where Hotaru and I saw him. But he had black hair, and it was really long. He kept it pulled back." She then touched her lip thoughtfully. "I don't know. He was wearing all black. I think his name was Mr. Black."

"And his first name?" Serena asked as she leaned against Trunks.

Hotaru shook her head as she pushed her long black hair back behind her ears and her violate colored eyes looked right back at the Moon Princess. "Uh, think……I think I heard someone say that it was Sid."

No one seemed to know that name at all. Not even Sapphire and Prisma. But there was just that look in the Black Moon Prince's eyes as he tilted his head to the side. It did seem a little familiar but where in the world had he heard it before. But with a shrug, he dropped it.

"Well, anyway, how was school? Are you guys going to just head home?" Raye asked as she weaved grass together.

Both High school girls just nodded. "Yeah. We need to get home and do our homework before we do anything else. You know Mama and Papa." Hotaru told the violate eyed psychic. "Papa would have a fit if I didn't keep up with my grades." She then made a face. "Uncle Yamcha isn't really helping very much. I asked him he could help me with history and he started going about his history of Ex-Girlfriends. He's been going out a lot lately too. He has almost a date every night."

Both Gohan and Goten laughed as they shook their heads. "Yeah. That sounds like Yamcha all right. For a moment, he had me a little worried. He hadn't been going out for a while. I thought he gave up dating for a while."

Hotaru crinkled her nose again. "Nope. He's definitely not done that. I caught him getting out of the shower with a girl." And everyone blushed hot red at the very sound of that. Luckily Lita decided to show everyone what she had baked that day.

After the school hours, everyone was heading off home. Serena was sharing an apartment with Rini not too far from Capsle Corp, which was also the same apartment building that Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita were staying in too. Amara, Michelle and Hotaru had moved in with Yamcha, after he tried to persuade them for hours. They all lived in a large penthouse on the far side of Satan City. Luna, Artemis and Diana were still living in the house that Serena had helped buy when they first entered the Saiyan Galaxy.

Though, there was one thing that was different. Sailor Pluto, Trista was hardly ever around anymore. She claimed that she was always in the Time Gates. But they knew for a fact, that she was actually spending time at Dende's Lookout, where Shin was staying. He still lived in the Other World, but he always found excuses to visiting Earth. And everyone knew that there was something growing between the Time Guardian and the Earth Kai.

"Hey, Serena."

Serena and Rini both turned around when they heard him hurrying after them, and they both smiled when he did hurry up to them. Trunks greeted both with a hug and a kiss on the cheek then they started walking together. "Serena, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. There's something I really wanted to talk to you about." The lavender haired Prince of Saiyans told her.

Immediately Rini was smiling and she walked on while Serena looked confused. "Hmm? Oh sure. I guess we can go out tonight. It is a Friday. Thank god." She said with a sweat drop. "I'm so glad that it's the weekend. I can sleep in tomorrow."

Trunks smirked as he tilted his head to the side, looking so thoughtful but then shook his head. "All right. So I'll see you tonight. Dress really nice because we're going to a nice restaurant." He told her before pulling her close to him, his blue eyes looking into hers so lovingly. "This is a night you are never going to forgive."

Serena just smiled right back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself very close to him. "I don't doubt that, love. I can never forget our wonderful nights." She then pulled him close to her and gave him a very passionate kiss. They both kissed for a long time until Rini decided that it was time to interrupt them. "Um, Dad….um, Trunks, if Serena's ever going to get her homework done in time for your date, we do need to go." She said, almost looking apologetic that she had to interrupt them.

Both Serena and Trunks pulled away, the blonde looking annoyed while the lavender haired Prince just smiled and shook his head. He reached over and patted her head. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He nodded to both. "I better be on my way too. Dad'll probably want to spare right about now."

"Hey, can you tell Grandpa 'Geta that I love him?" Rini said bright eyed. "And to stop worrying about me whenever I'm with Gohan. We're not going to do anything serious." She promised.

Trunks laughed as he slowly backed away. He knew that his father was always freaking out about Rini whenever she was with Gohan. Every time she kissed him, every time she even touched him in a romantic way, Vegeta had to blow his top. He knew very well that eventually Gohan and Rini would probably become mates. Trunks really didn't see what the point was for Vegeta to blow up every time they decided to be intimate. The Saiyan Prince didn't really mind himself and he was Rini's father for crying out loud. Maybe it was a grown up thing. He was still a teenager. Then again, he knew how much his father disliked Goku and how annoying he got. But still, it was Rini's choice. She was in love with Gohan. It was best to just let her have her way.

"I'll tell him that, Rini." Trunk said as he took the air then was hurrying away towards Capsle Corps.

Serena and Rini watched him go before they looked at one another with smiles. "Hey, Rini. What does Trunks want to tell me anyway? You should know since you're from the future and all." The blonde said.

Rini only smiled slyly as she played with her pink hair. "Nah-uh. I'm not telling you. You want to know, you have to find out tonight. Besides, it's cheating to tell you the future. If I was to tell you, it'd ruin everything." She told her before she kept walking. Serena gave her future daughter a look but chose not to keep bugging her about it. She knew how stubborn Rini could be. For she had been the same way once. The pink haired girl obviously got her stubbornness from her.

Later that night, Serena was getting ready for her date with Trunks. She was going to wear a cute light blue dress with noodle straps that night, for Rini had helped pick it out. She looked very nice for the date and the two long haired beauties knew it'd probably knock Trunks out just by looking at his mate. That is, if he didn't just decide to forget dinner and just take Serena out into the forest to have his way with her first.

It made Rini laugh in hysterics when she gave that thought to a blushing Serena, who actually looked tempted.

Finally, Trunks had arrived. He knocked on the door and it was Rini who went to answer. She smiled at him as she pulled the door open and let him in. "Hey, Trunks. Serena's almost ready." She told him as she went back and planted herself in front of the TV.

Trunks only smiled as he went and joined her. He sank down on the couch next to her and looked to see what she was watching. It made him smile to see her watching a Martial Arts Tournament. He knew that the big one was coming up soon and he was going to go. He was pretty sure that most of everyone was going to go with them. He wasn't sure about the Sailors but he was sure that Rini wanted to join. Otherwise she wouldn't be looking as excited as she was now.

"Thinking about getting in?" Trunks asked with amusement.

Rini looked at him with bright eyes before nodding excitedly. She even bounced a few times on the couch next to him. "Yeah! I really want to test out my fighting skills. I mean, I know I've fought for my life almost a year ago and all but I want to see how good I really am." She told him.

"Seriously, Vegeta would be so proud to hear you say that." Laughed Trunks as he reached up and pushed his bangs out of his blue eyes. Then they turned their attention onto the television again, before the purple haired Saiyan looked up when Serena joined them.

As expected, his eyes grew wide and his jaw fell at the sight of her.

Serena smiled lovingly down at Trunks as she moved forward, her silver hair trailing down her back. It was still strange to see her with silver hair. Ever since she and Trunks had combined the Silver and Golden Crystal, she had kept the silver hair. It was no longer it's golden color.

As for the change with Trunks, whenever he went Super Saiyan, his eyes were a golden color, as well as his tail. He truly was a golden fighter.

"Serena….." Trunks said as he quickly stood up and looked her over. "You look…..wow….." He couldn't even finish what he was trying to say. Serena just smiled at him as she looked at the ground, almost bashful. She played with her purse straps as she blushed. "Thank you, Trunks." She told him before looking up to see him still looking her over, the lust already in his eyes. "Oh come on, Trunks. It's like you haven't seen anything else before." She told him, smirking. Trunks blinked in surprise that she had just said that out loud while Rini laughed. But then the Saiyan Prince grinned as he went over and wrapped his arms around his lover, running his lips against her neck already.

"Okay, okay. Don't even think about having sex in front of me." Rini said, not laughing anymore as she looked at the TV again.

Both Trunks and Serena laughed as they looked at the disturbed pink haired girl before taking each other's hands. They loved to tease her. It was fun to do it. "All right. If we're lucky, I'll be home sometime after midnight." Serena told her future daughter, who was strangely older than her. But then she smiled when Trunks went back to kissing her shoulder. "Though for some reason I doubt it for some reason." She told her.

Rini just shook her head though she was smiling as she continued to watch television. She wasn't going to say a word. She knew what was going to happen that night. She was from the future of course. "I'm sure." She said with a sly smile.

Serena and Trunks looked at her, both still smiling. "Anyway, you can take care of yourself while we're out." The silver blonde said as they both made their way towards the door. They pulled it open and started out but Serena popped her head back in, giving her a raised eyebrow. "And if you are going to have Gohan come over, Rini, don't get into trouble." She told her, playfully stern.

Rini only smiled at her as innocently as she could as she waved her fingers at her. "Oh, don't worry. Just go have some fun." She told her.

Serena nodded and allowed Trunks to pull her out the door before he reached and closed it, giving the pink haired girl a wink. "Wish me luck, Trinity." He told her. Rini just smiled brightly as she crossed both fingers and then waved her hand to tell him to get out of there. They both laughed before the door was closed, leaving Rini by herself.

As soon as she was alone, she sighed almost happily as she curled up into a ball on the couch and continued to watch the Martial Arts Tournament. She couldn't help but mutter, "It's about time."

* * *

That night Trunks had taken Serena to a very nice restaurant on the far side of the city and it was one that Serena had always wanted to go to but didn't ever have the money to. It was an expensive restaurant and not very easy to get reservations at all. So she was pretty excited that Trunks had actually gotten reservations there. They ate a wonderful meal as they talked about a few things that had been going on. They talked about classes and about some of their friends. Trunks had shared some concerns about Goten and how he had not been successful to getting a girlfriend, even though he tried so hard. He had even tried to start a relationship with one of the Sailors, but it didn't really work out. They were too close to being friends, nothing more. So he decided to take a break from trying to get a girlfriend for a while.

But as the night drew on, Trunks and Serena shared a bottle of Champaign and then moved onto a lovely delicacy of chocolate ice cream cake with whipping cream on top and cherries.

And finally Trunks just smiled as he stared at Serena. He couldn't help but feel proud of how he had her. She was the most beautiful woman in his life, and would always be. He felt so lucky that he had her. He couldn't even think of how he would live if he didn't. Serena was the very air he breathed every day. "Serena," He began but paused. Serena looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes looking into his before she smiled from eating another piece. "Yes, Trunks?"

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." The Lavender haired Demi-Saiyan said as he took her hand. Serena just smiled and nodded as she let him pull her to her feet and they left the restaurant.

The two walked a fair good distance from the restaurant before the Saiyan Prince picked her up and flew up into the air. He didn't say anything as he took Serena a little farther from the city, even though she asked where they were going. He just gave her a smile and shook his head, not answering. They flew a good distance away before coming to a clearing in the forest. It was a beautiful night. The full moon was shining down in the clearing, and it was almost blue every where around them. The stars were like diamonds above them.

"Oh, Trunks. Such a lovely place." Serena said wonderingly as she looked around, her arms still around his. She then looked up into his eyes, smiling a quirky smile. "Don't tell me you brought me here to get me out of my dress already."

Trunks grinned lovingly at her as he pulled her against him, his arms nearly pinning her to him, though she didn't seem to care at all. They just stared lovingly at one another before they kissed rather passionately. Trunks was already starting to lose himself but he managed to get a hold of his head. He pulled away after a long while of kissing. "Don't you recognize this place?"

"Huh?" Serena asked dreamily before she blinked in surprise. She then looked around their surroundings, noting the willow tree and the soft green grass. It did seem familiar but where had she seen it before? She wasn't sure. So she looked at him, puzzled. "What about this place?" She asked softly.

Trunks smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her silver hair, caressing it softly to feel its silky texture. "This, Serena, is where we had our first kiss. Remember?"

Again Serena blinked in surprise before she remembered. It was true. It was the clearing where she had been kissed by Trunks for the first time. She remembered that day so well. It had been right after she and the others found out that Krillin had been taken prisoner by their mortal enemy, Diamond. And that had been nearly a year ago. She remembered how she had been so upset that she fled from everyone and Trunks had followed her. They had come here to try and calm her down. And for the first time, Trunks had kissed her. Their very first kiss.

"Oh, that's right." The Moon Princess spoke softly before smiling at her lover. "This is the willow tree we sat under."

Trunks nodded as he took her hand and led her to stand under the tree. He then turned to face her, looking into her eyes. He wanted this to be a very special night for her. So far, everything was going to plan. Serena just looked at him lovingly, already sliding her hands under his shirt. She was pretty sure that this was going to be like any other date night where they shared their love every night.

However, her lover just smiled as he took her hands into his and continued to just hold them. He saw her frown at her with a frown but he shook his head as he kissed her hands, still holding them close to his chest. "Serena, I want this night to be the most special of our lives. Believe me, I'm just screaming to take you again and again through the night. I want you so bad right now. But there's still something I need to do before I do anything to you." He almost smiled when she tilted her head, looking so precious when she looked puzzled. He loved it every time she looked confused. She was so cute.

"Trunks, what is this about? Is there something we need to talk about?" Serena asked, feeling just a little concerned. She wasn't sure where this was going at all.

Until Trunks got down to his knee in front of her.

"Serena, Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance, there is so much I can provide in our life but there is only one thing I want to give you the most. And that's my love." Trunks said smiling up at her, and grinning when her eyes suddenly widened with realization. "You will forever hold my heart in your hands and I will do anything to protect you. I would ride to hell and back just to be with you. I would defeat millions of enemies to protect you, our kingdom, and our friends and family. Please, Serena, my lovely Princess," He reached into his deep blue jacket and pulled out a small box before holding it out to Serena. "Will you live alongside me as my mate, my queen, as my wife?"

Serena's eyes filled with tears as she just stared down at Trunks with surprised look on her face as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh my god." She whispered before she lowered them and smiled at him. She couldn't believe that he had actually asked her the big question. The one she had been waiting so long for. She couldn't believe he was actually doing it. And she knew that if she didn't answer quickly he was going to look more worried than he already looked because she was taking her time in answering. "Yes! Yes, Trunks! I will!"

Trunks smiled brightly at her answer before he took her hand and kissed it, holding it against his lips before he stood up and opened the box to reveal the ring he was offering to her. It was a beautiful silver ring, the color of her hair with a moonstone in it, and beside it there were two diamonds. "I asked Trista if she could go back into the past to Moon palace and retrieve it. It's from your old moon." He told her.

Serena just smiled tearfully as she touched the ring, laughing weakly as she looked at it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked at him as tears slid down her cheeks. "It's so….it's so beautiful, Trunks." She whispered.

Trunks just smiled as he took the ring out of the box and then placed the box back into his pockets. "Until Death takes us part, I will forever love you, Serena." He told her as he slid onto her left ring finger then kissed the back of her hand.

Serena just laughed as she watched him and once he released her hand, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately as she felt. "I can't believe we're going to get married!" She cried happily. Trunks laughed with her and began spinning her around in circles. He felt so happy that he would finally have her officially. They would always be together.

* * *

Back in Serena and Rini's apartment, the lights were off but Rini was awake and staring out at the full moon with a smile on her face. She was lying on the couch, her arms folded behind her head as she looked out into the night. She knew exactly what Trunks had planned that night. It was only a matter of time of when he would ask Serena to marry him.

With a happy sigh, she closed her ruby colored eyes. "It's about time." She whispered before she drifted off**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Heartsong**

**Author: majickworks85**

**Short Summary:  
sequel to 'Where the Heart Is' and takes place a year later A new and old threat comes to the Earth of the Silver Saiyan Alliance galaxy and an unanswered question is finally being answered who started the war between the Lunarians and the Saiyans?**

**Pairings: Serena/Trunks, Gohan/Rini, 17/Amy, Darien/Ooc/Mina, Goten/???**

**Warning: Rated T for language, violence, and some sexual content and humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, only a few characters that you have heard of; like the Black Moon Family other than Diamond, Sapphire, and whoever.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: All right, everyone. Here's the next chapter for you. Anyway, you are seriously not going to like me very much because of this next chapter. Let's just say, it is the first fight scene. Gohan and Rini vs. The Masked Saiyans. Now read and review **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3.**

The announcement of Serena and Trunks' engagement came the very next day when they called an emergency meeting to Capsule Corps. They had wanted everyone to be together when they told everyone about it. Of course, they kept it quiet the entire day while at school. Serena had kept the ring Trunks had given her hidden from all of their friends, though the night before when she had returned home she told Rini about it when she asked. The others had no clue though. But they were figuring out that something was wrong because of how quiet Serena had been at school. She hardly spoke and looked so distant in thought. So they figured that something had happened and Serena hadn't liked it.

But were they in for a surprise.

After school, everyone was filing into the large living room of Capsule Corps, thankfully it was large enough. Not everyone was there though. Tien and Choutzu were out training again and they didn't want to be interrupted so they were practically the only ones not there. But everyone else was. It was still crowded in the living room though. But all of the men stood up while the women were sitting down on the furniture and looking at Serena as she paced, looking somewhat jittery.

"Okay, so what's so important that can take me away from my training?!" growled Vegeta. He wasn't particularly happy to be interrupted from his own training but he had come out of the GR because Bulma told him that if he didn't he would end up on the couch for a week. It was her favorite threat and a bit overused but it always worked. It was the only way she had control over her grumpy husband. Either the couch or her trusty frying pan.

Trunks looked around at everyone, noting where everyone was first. His eyes passed over the Sons; Goku standing in between his wife and his father, for they weren't getting along again. ChiChi really hadn't taken to the full blooded Saiyan too well because of how gruff he could be. Not to mention the very minute he had even looked at her, he had immediately asked her if she was a fighter and if she was weak or strong. Chichi hadn't really liked that at all. They didn't take to each other very well. Then the Saiyan Prince's eyes looked at his best friend, Goten standing next to Bardock, having a silent word with their friend, Hunter, who was holding Raye close to him. Their relationship had gone very well. They were officially a couple for Hunter had finally taken Raye out and kissed her for the first time. Gohan Son was sitting on the couch with Rini leaning against him. They were both getting very annoyed looks from Vegeta. He still wasn't too keen about letting his future grand-daughter being with his arch rival's oldest son. But he didn't say anything because if he did, Bulma would be all over him.

"Okay, the reason why Serena and I called a meeting so suddenly is because there is something really big going down right now." Trunks finally spoke up. He saw everyone go quiet and all eyes were on him. He almost smiled when he saw how worried the Sailors looked. The Saiyans didn't look very worried but they were interested. Even Vegeta and Bardock was, though they were trying not to.

"Trunks, what's going on? Has there been a sighting of enemies?" Goten asked, tilting his head.

The Saiyan Prince shook his head with a smile. "No. Not enemies." He glanced at Serena, who was smiling too as she folded her left hand into her right so the ring was still hidden from view. But she saw Trista and Shin now smiling, so it was obvious that they knew what this meeting was about too. But the others still looked very puzzled. So they had no clue why they were there.

"Well, then what the hell did you call us here for, brat?!" Vegeta growled, his eyes narrowing with agitation.

Serena and Trunks just kept smiling as they glanced at one another. They weren't sure exactly how they were going to break the news to everyone. So they decided to just jump right into it. Serena held up her left hand and let the light hit her engagement ring.

Nearly thirty seconds passed as there was an awkward silence and everyone stared at the ring with astonishment. But then when the realization hit them, there was an uproar of happiness. All of the Sailors screamed in delight as they jumped to their feet and rushed towards Serena to see the ring. Even Bulma was screaming in delight and moving forward. "Oh my god! You've finally proposed!" The blue haired genius cheered as she rushed forward to hug her son and his lover.

Goku grinned as he placed his fists onto his waist and nodded. "Awesome! Congratulations, Trunks and Serena!" He bellowed cheerfully.

The only one who hadn't reacted just yet was a stunned Vegeta. He just stared at the couple with wide eyes and his mouth had fallen open. It seemed that the sudden surprised had taken a great toll on him. He didn't say or do anything but stare. After a long moment, Trunks and Serena both turned towards him and it went quiet again. The silver haired beauty squeezed her lover's hand before she moved directly in front of him, looking a little nervous but she knew she had to face him. "Vegeta, I know I'm not as strong as a Saiyan and I'm a Lunarian. But I am really hoping that you will accept me……" She didn't get to finish.

For the next second, Vegeta snapped out of his stupor, frowned at her before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's about damn time you decided to marry the Princess, Brat!" He snapped at Trunks while still hugging a blushing Serena. Everyone laughed at his reaction. It was something a little new. They hadn't been expecting him to do that. They had been expecting him to reject Serena because, in his opinion, she was weak. Though everyone knew that she wasn't. And that Vegeta deeply loved Rini. If Trunks and Serena didn't get married, they would not have Rini and she would disappear. And no one wanted that.

"So!" Mina laughed as she wrapped her arm with Serena's once she was freed from the Saiyan King. "When is the wedding going to be? I think it should be a Spring wedding! During Valentine's day!" She looked dreamy as she thought about that. "Aww. That' would be so romantic!" She said, with her hands folded under her chin. Everyone just smiled and shook their heads as they watched her.

"Actually, we haven't really talked about it just yet." Serena said as she took Trunks' hand and held it. "I'm thinking I might like a mid spring wedding, just so that there will be pretty flowers in the trees." She told everyone.

Bulma smiled as she went over and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist, who just wrapped his tail around hers. "If you wouldn't mind, Serena, I would like to help you plan the wedding." She told her.

Luna nodded with a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I think I would like to help too, if you wouldn't mind."

Serena smiled around the room at the two before nodding. "I would be honored if you helped me. My Earth mother doesn't know about the engagement just yet. But when Trunks and I do break it to her, she's going to want to be in charge of the wedding plans." She told the blue haired genius and her Saiyan Bodyguard. Both nodded in agreement and understanding. It was only natural, and traditional, that the mother of the bride pretty much ran the organizing her daughter's wedding.

"Man, Trunks! I didn't think you would ever propose to Serena! It's about time." Hunter Gunn said as he slapped his best friend on the back. Trunks smiled shaking his head as he folded his arms. "Well, I love her too much and I thought it was time that I did ask her to marry me."

Beside Goku and Bardock, Gohan was smiling as he watched everything but then tilted his head when he sensed Rini move closer. But his eyes met hers when she placed a hand onto his arm and he smiled at her in such a loving way. "Rini." He said as he wrapped his tail and arms around her, pulling her close.

"Gohan, can we go somewhere?" Rini whispered to him, as she kissed his cheek.

Gohan looked at her, a little questionable but he smiled with a nod. "All right." He and Rini then looked around to make sure everyone was occupied before they both slipped out the door into the backyard. The two of them moved a little ways from the house before they took off into the air, flying side by side. Rini almost closed her eyes with satisfaction. She loved flying, especially with Gohan. She loved the feeling of being free.

"So, why didn't you want to stick around there?" Gohan asked as he pulled up beside her, smiling at her.

Rini opened her eyes and looked at him almost so lovingly. "I just wanted to be left alone with you." She told him as she moved closer, pretty much hovering right next to him. "Let's go flying for a little while."

"You know that Trunks was going to propose, didn't you?" The Demi Saiyan asked, smirking.

Rini smiled as innocently as she could at him. "Yes. And I know something else too." She told him.

Gohan just tilted his head, still looking at her as he turned over, flying on his back and his arms folded behind his head. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Rini laughed as she folded her arms around herself. She looked like she wasn't going to answer. But then she got a very suspicious smile on her face as she gave Gohan a very seductive smile. "If you really want to know, my love, you have to catch me first!" She told him before blasting off into her full speed, nearly leaving Gohan in the dust. Gohan just hovered there for a moment, blinking in surprise before he smirked and blasted right after her. They both laugh as they chased one another; Gohan trying to catch her.

However, they were very unaware that someone was actually watching them. Someone standing on one of the high cliffs of the Tokyo mountains just outside of Satan City. Five people actually.

Celest, Bal, Raditz, Nappa and Krypto.

The four Saiyans and the Black Moon Prince were watching as Gohan and Rini were flying through the clouds, teasing each other as they had their little fun. Celest was the most serious out of the group while both Nappa and Krypto were grinning as they watched Rini.

"So that's two of them, huh? The pink haired one is pretty cute. I wouldn't mind playing with her a little." The Black Moon Prince said, with lustful eyes.

Celest growled lowly before she glanced at him. "You're not going to do anything to her, Krypto!" She snapped sharply. "You know the orders. We're not to move unless Obsidian says. We're here to observe only." She told him coldly.

Krypto pouted as he folded his arms behind his head. "Oh come on, you! I'm bored. Watching those two Saiyans fooling around with one another isn't any fun." He said.

Celest glared at him before she turned back to watch the two. "No. Orders are orders!" She shot. Bal nodded in agreement as he folded his arms and leaned against a tree. He didn't quite disagree with Krypto. Deep down, he was just as bored and would have loved to test the Demi Saiyan, Gohan. He had heard that he was a very strong warrior but in a way, he had his doubts. He just wanted to make sure for himself. Raditz on the other hand was grumbling with Nappa. They hated having to take orders from some female Saiyan like Celest but they did have their orders from King Kold. They would have rather fought the Saiyan brat and beat him to a bloody pulp before having their little fun with the pink haired brat. But they knew if they did anything to her, they would probably be dead. It would be ruining the plan.

After a long moment, it seemed to the others that Celest got bored to because she suddenly got a very dangerous and mischievous look on her face as she finally looked at the other men. The look in her eyes made all three, Raditz, Nappa and Krypto step back in alarm. It was that dangerous.

Bal, on the other hand just smirked and shook his head. "Bored, already?" he asked in his deep voice.

"All right. I've decided. I think we will play with them a little. Masks on though." Celest said before looking at Nappa and Raditz. "You two, stay out of sight. It's just going to be me and Bal for now. They'll recognize your Ki signatures. They won't know ours." She told them. Raditz growled, along with Nappa but they figured that she was right. They knew for a fact that Gohan and Rini would probably recognize them if they even showed their faces. After all, Raditz was Gohan's uncle. So they moved back to stand in the trees.

Krypto just folded his arms. "What about me? I wanna play too." He told Celest.

"Oh don't worry. You will, Krypto. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Celest said as she slid her demonic fox mask over her face. She looked at Bal, giving him a nod to join her. Bal nodded right back to her as he slid his ox mask over his face and then cracked his knuckles. "Well, let's have some fun then."

Gohan had lost sight of Rini in the fluffy clouds, due to their little game of hide and seek. He couldn't help but smile as he stretched out his Ki senses, trying to find her. He could hear her giggling somewhere close by and he knew that she was hiding in the clouds. "Rini, two can play this game you know?" He called out to her as he dove into a cloud. He heard her giggling again so he decided to wait.

Rini was indeed hiding in the clouds too, peering out of the white fluff, waiting for Gohan to find her. She had seen him fly through some of the clouds and had heard what he said. She couldn't help but just laugh as she watched him disappear into the marshmallow like clouds. She ducked even lower, waiting and looking around. She thought she had seen him fly around her, making her laugh again and try to fly away, into another group of clouds.

Wham!

Rini yelped as she accidently collided with him, laughing softly. "Ouch. Maybe playing in the clouds wasn't….." She cut herself off and her smile was gone when she saw who she had run into. Her eyes widened in surprise before she backed away in alarm.

Gohan was still crouching within the clouds, grinning as he waited for Rini to finally give up and call for him. He was going to play the same game that she was. So hovering in the clouds, listening hard for Rini's voice, he thought of how he was going to catch her and give her the most passionate kiss that he had ever given her. It made his Saiyan side nearly run wild. Oh, how he loved this pink haired beauty. He would do anything for her. But there was still a whole year to wait for before they would decide to become officially mates. He had promised his mother, of course. And it was also her decision……

"GOHAN!"

His heart nearly stopped when he heard Rini scream like that. That didn't sound good. She actually sounded very alarmed. Moving rather quickly, Gohan moved towards the sound of her voice. She had sounded close, of course, and he could sense her Ki pretty close too.

Suddenly, as he was starting to break through the clouds, a fist came out of nowhere and nearly slammed into his face. Gohan's eyes widened before he quickly moved back, letting the large fist swipe the air above his head. "What the….?!" He exclaimed before he saw a large figure slowly come out of the clouds to face him. He was surprised to see that this figure was just a little bigger than him, and definitely had a bigger build than him.

It was no doubt a male, but Gohan couldn't tell what he looked like because he was the man was garbed in a black Gi with a strange looking mask over his face, hiding his identity completely. Gohan gritted his teeth as he quickly backed away, his dark eyes looking around before he finally spotted Rini behind the man. There was another black garbed person with another strange mask. This one was somewhat smaller than the large figure but Gohan couldn't tell if it was a male or female. He was pretty sure it was a female though but how curvy they were. They had a hold of Rini's arms, twisting them painfully behind her back. Rini was struggling in their grip but it seemed to them both that this small person was a whole lot stronger than they looked.

"Rini!" Gohan yelled starting forward only to get blocked off by the large figure. "Let her go! Now!"

The large figure made a sound as if he was laughing at Gohan before he moved into a fighting stance. "You want past me, you have to defeat me first." He said, his voice so unfamiliar to Gohan.

Gohan narrowed his eyes before he snapped into a fighting stance. If this stranger really wanted to fight him, then so be it. It would be in no time before he pounded this stranger and rescued his beloved Trinity. "You want to fight, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" he warned him.

"Hm. You are amusing. This will definitely be fun." The large stranger said before he sped forward, nearly stunning Gohan on his inhuman speed.

Gohan quickly leapt back, having to go defensive because of how fast this man was. He barely could see him coming at him. He threw up his arm when the stranger threw a punch towards his side and was in for another shock. As soon as the man hit him, the Saiyan could have sworn that something cracked in his arm. The punch the man had sent at him was extremely hard, even for a Saiyan like him. Gohan groaned in pain before he quickly moved back, further and further away from the stranger. 'Damn it! He's extremely strong! I could have sworn he just broke my arm!' He thought to himself.

Rini felt her heart nearly drop when she had seen the pained look on Gohan's face when the large stranger had punched his arm. She knew for a fact that had hurt him just because of that look on his face. She couldn't stand this. So she tried again to jerk away from the masked woman behind her, who tightened her grip. It was almost too tight because Rini felt the painful pressure on her bones. "Let me go! Or I swear…..!"

"You'll do what? As far as I can see," The woman spoke in a very icy tone. "You're weak. You haven't even been able to break out of my grip yet." She told her.

Rini's eyes narrowed dangerously as she began to concentrate to gather her strength. She was not weak and she was going to show this stranger that she wasn't. She was going to teach her a lesson. "You have five seconds to let me go or I will hurt you." She told her.

"Then you better hurt me." The masked woman challenged.

Rini gritted her teeth tightly before she began to power up. "Big mistake." She told her before smirking. Her Saiyan tail quickly dropped down from under her short skirt and lashed out at the stranger behind her. It was clear that she took the masked woman off guard because the woman released Rini and leapt back. This gave the pink haired Saiyan/Lunarian the chance that she needed. She whirled around, her pink tendrils swirling around her body and she gave the stranger a dark look. "You asked for it!" And then she charged.

The masked stranger made a sound as if she was smiling before she snapped into a fighting stance and then began to charge right back. Rini quickly kicked into a defensive stance, only a little startled that the woman was faster than her. She was almost a blur to Rini but as she attacked, the pink haired Saiyan/Lunarian found that she could keep track of her with the Ki. But even more, the stranger's Ki energy was awfully high.

Rini yelped in pain when the stranger slammed her fist into arm, knocking her out of the clouds. The stranger quickly was after her, throwing her attacks at a rapid pace. She was not taking it easy on Rini at all, or that's what it felt like. Rini barely had time to throw up her defenses. But after getting the air knocked out of her lungs, Rini decided to stop screwing around. Angrily, she dug into her pocket and pulled out her henshin pin. She was going to put this fight to the next level.

"Saiyan Crystal Power!"

Brilliant pink light flashed all around Rini, making the stranger hesitate and raise a hand to shield the light out of her hidden eyes. She drew back a little more as she felt the pink haired girl's power starting to rise and really high. It was clearly surprising to her.

A moment later, the light dimmed, allowing her to look to see what just happened. And within in the mask, her eyes widened to see exactly what the girl was now wearing. Rini was now Sailor Saiyan, hovering right in front of her, looking as fierce as before. Her tail waving back and forth behind her, making her look almost like a cat getting ready to pounce on a mouse.

"Oh, good. You are strong. I was getting bored." The masked woman said with dark amusement before she charged forward again.

With Gohan, he was doing a little better than he had started off. He was finally getting used to his enemy's every move. He had been studying them, noting how the large man might have been fast, but he was not faster than Gohan. The Demi Saiyan had only thought he had been before because he hadn't been able to fight like this for a little while. But the only thing he had to worry about was the man's strength. He was nearly as strong as a super ox, which was probably why he was wearing the mask of an ox.

"So who are you?! What do you want and why did you attack us?!" The Demi Saiyan yelled as he dodged the man's attacks, moving back, further and further away from him.

The masked man almost ignored him until he moved around Gohan's swinging fist and slammed his own into the Demi Saiyan's stomach, making him gasp and hover back as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "My name is unimportant at the time. As for what do we want….." He grinned under the mask; Gohan could almost sense it. "…..Well, you can say that we were sent to deliver a message. Our master wants the Gold and Silver Crystal from the Queen of the Stars."

Gohan's eyes widened at the sound of that before he got a foot in the face, sending him hurtling into the mountain side. There was a huge explosion as his body hit the rocky wall, nearly causing a landslide.

Off to the side, after throwing several Ki blasts at the masked woman, Sailor Saiyan saw what happened to Gohan, and she felt a wave of panic roll over her. "Gohan!" She screamed before she felt the masked woman's presence behind her. She started to turn around to intercept the attack but instead she felt something fuzzy and strong wrap around her neck, squeezing tight and the woman grabbed a fistful of her pink hair. Sailor Saiyan gasped as she immediately reached up to grab at whatever was around her neck but immediate pain shot through her when the woman grabbed her tail, squeezing tight. So that told the pink haired girl one thing. The masked woman had at least three hands. But what in the world…..?

"What?!" Sailor Saiyan gasped weakly when she tried to raise a terribly heavy hand and touched what was around her neck. It was something fuzzy all right. Like a tail…..! 'A…..a….sa-saiyan?!' She had time to think before she felt the woman throw her as hard as she could into the same mountain side.

However, she had followed, shoving her harder until she hit the rocky wall. Sailor Saiyan gasped in pain as she felt her body be pinned against the mountain floor. The woman still had her tail though, which forced the weakened Sailor to her knees.

"Well, well. Doesn't look like she's very strong now does she?"

Sailor Saiyan blinked weakly in surprise before she tried to look up. She was startled to find a very large man standing right before her. He was wearing black pants and a deep green Gi. His powerful arms were folded over his large chest and his somewhat handsome face was tilted down towards her. His hair was deep green and black and he was smirking coldly at the defeated girl. But wasn't just how powerful this man looked that caught Sailor Saiyan's eyes.

It was the black half moon crest on his forehead.

Sailor Saiyan's eyes widened as soon as she saw it. She knew exactly who this man was, or where he was from at least. It was obvious. Who else had a crest like that?!

"Some princess warrior." The Black Moon Family member stated as he bent over her, still smirking. The look on his face told the pink haired Saiyan/Lunarian what was on his mind though. She tried to say something, anything but the pain was unbearable.

"Le-let……go!" Sailor Saiyan managed to hiss between her teeth.

The masked woman smirked coldly as she just tightened her grip on the girl's tail, making her scream in pain. She just shook her head as she tilted her head when her companion, the one with the ox mask dropped down beside her. "It would be so easy to just take her out now. She may be strong, but she's no match for us." She said coolly amused.

"But you know that's not part of the plan. You heard the King. He wants us to observe them first. Especially her." The Stranger with the Ox Mask said, bending over a little to take a look at her.

The Black Moon Family member grinned sickly as he reached down and cupped Sailor Saiyan's face into his large hand, forcing her to look at him. "It's too bad I can't have her. She's so cute." He said, lazy eyed then he tightened his grip, making her wince. So it was obvious he was pretty strong himself. "How about it, girly? Ditch the Saiyan brat and want to come with me instead?"

Sailor Saiyan growled angrily at him before she found enough strength to yank her face away from him and bit at his hand. Her teeth sank into his fingers, making him yelp in pain. However, she refused to let go, no matter how much he tried to yank his hand free. She just sank her teeth deeper into his skin, almost making it bleed. The two masked warriors snickered though. They found this hilarious as they watched the Black Moon Prince try to pull his hand loose from the lovely pink haired Sailor's teeth. The masked woman even lightened her grip on the girl's tail so she could tighten hers on the Prince's fingers.

"Hey! Help me here!" The Black Moon Prince yelped.

The masked woman just shook her head, still looking amused. "You had it coming, _your highness._ Even I would have bitten you for that remark." She said with bitter amusement before she tightened her grip on Sailor Saiyan's tail, paralyzing her more and loosening her jaw. Sailor Saiyan had no choice but to let the Prince go as she whimpered in pain.

"Ri-Rini!" Gohan weakly called as he tried to dislodge himself from the mountain side, falling to his knees when he finally did and tumbled to the ground, shaking in pain. That hadn't been too nice.

The large Ox stranger made a sound as if he was smiling. "Oh, he's still alive. I really thought I had beaten him to death." He then shrugged. "All well." He rose a hand and summoned up a large amount of Ki. "I guess I should finish."

Sailor Saiyan felt herself gasp as she looked at Gohan with fear. She didn't know what she would do if Gohan would die now. She wanted so much to break loose and help him but the woman still had her tail and she couldn't move at all.

"No." The masked woman said to her companion. "We don't have time. We have company."

Sailor Saiyan did her best to tilt her head when she felt several familiar Ki energies coming their way. She definitely could feel her grandfather there. And they were coming fast. It was more than likely that the others had sensed the fight and had decided to come find out what was going on. A wave of relief rolled over the pink haired girl.

"We need to leave now." The masked woman said before she bent over Sailor Saiyan. She struck hard and fast, hitting the poor girl over the head with her fist as she released her. "Let's go now!"

A few moments later, the Z fighters and the Sailors found out where Rini and Gohan were now. How could they have missed the pink haired Sailor? Trunks had been the first to spot her and he was quickly at her side, looking very alarmed. "Rini!" He cried out as he bent down by her and lift her up into his arms. He could see that Rini was barely conscious but at least she was alive.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled as he was at his older brother's side immediately.

Everyone else landed on the cliff side, looking around with alarm. Serena had joined Trunks and Rini, along with an angered Vegeta as he stood over Trunks and Rini.

"Rini!" Serena gasped with worry. "What happened?!"

Rini just groaned in pain as she felt herself blacking out again. She just tilted her head towards a stunned Sapphire and Prisma, who looked very concerned for her. "Sapph….Sapphire…..green haired……Black Moon….." She winced in the ache of her head. "Gohan and I…..we were just playing around……and….two masked people attacked us……the Black Moon crest……it was on the big man's forehead……dark green and black hair….." And then she was out cold**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Heartsong**

**Author: majickworks85**

**Short Summary:  
sequel to 'Where the Heart Is' and takes place a year later A new and old threat comes to the Earth of the Silver Saiyan Alliance galaxy and an unanswered question is finally being answered who started the war between the Lunarians and the Saiyans?**

**Pairings: Serena/Trunks, Gohan/Rini, 17/Amy, Darien/Ooc/Mina, Goten/???**

**Warning: Rated T for language, violence, and some sexual content and humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, only a few characters that you have heard of; like the Black Moon Family other than Diamond, Sapphire, and whoever.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I've had a bad case of writer's block but I've finally managed to get the next chapter done. In this one, the other Sailors and the Z Fighters learn a little of what happened to Rini and Gohan, Vegeta nearly has temper blow out, and Sapphire gets confused.  
Not to mention, you'll get to see exactly where Diamond's loyalties are. Plus there is a little bit of a fluff scene in here. Read and Review, and enjoy. I'll be having the next chapter up soon...hopefully. He, he. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4.**

The day's events had been very puzzling indeed for everyone. After finding both Gohan and Rini in the state that they were, no one could rest very easily. They had taken the couple straight to Capsule Corp to rejuvenate them, but as they rested, the Z Fighters were puzzling over what had just happened. And what Rini had said before she passed out. What did she mean? Two masked people had attacked them and one of them had green and black hair with a Black Moon Crest? They weren't too sure what she had meant. Though Sapphire was puzzling over it. He had been stunned to hear that one of their attackers had had the Black Moon Crest. He began to run his family members through his head, trying to figure out who she could have meant. There were only few that had green hair. Emerald was definitely one of them but she wasn't strong enough to pummel Rini like she was now. So who else? There was Prisma but she wouldn't do it, nor could she do it. She was not much of a fighter, though she was learning from Luna.

So else could have attacked Rini and Gohan?

Vegeta wasn't helping the situation very much. He was not happy at all of what had happened to Rini. In fact, when they had flown up and found the two the way they were, he nearly blew his top. He began demanding on what happened and even started a wide Ki search for anyone who he didn't know that would have done it. But there was no one in sight. And he couldn't demand answers from Gohan because he was as unconscious as Rini was. In fact, he looked worst than Rini though. So obviously he had tried to defend her.

As for where they were resting, Rini had been laid down in Trunks' room at Capsule Corps, still out cold while Gohan was unconscious in one of the other spare rooms. So while everyone was trying to discuss on what happened to Rini and Gohan, Trunks was sitting next to Rini's bedside, more confused than ever.

"Trunks?" Serena asked as she looked into his room, seeing him still there.

The lavender haired Saiyan Prince looked up at her and tried to smile but he couldn't. Serene couldn't blame him either. No one could. Rini was his future daughter and she was hurt pretty bad by some unknown enemy. Who had hurt her like that? Who would? Rini was so innocent that hardly anyone could hurt her. And Vegeta had really blew up worst than Trunks had. He was now in the Gravity Room with Goku, Artemis and Bardock trying to blow some steam. So now and then the building would start shaking because of the fight.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Serena asked softly as she walked over to him and Rini's bed side.

The lavender haired Demi Saiyan slowly shook his head as he turned his eyes back onto Rini, watching her sleep. He reached up and took his mate's hand, holding it softly as they just stared at the pink haired girl. "I don't know, Serena. Who would hurt Rini? Who could have beaten Gohan like that?" His other hand tightened into a fist and he clenched his teeth tight. "I swear I will find whoever has done this and rip them to shreds!"

Serena watched him for a moment before she sank down on the bed next to Rini, while looked at the slumbering young woman. She knew how Trunks felt. She wanted to find whoever hurt Rini too and hurt them. No one ever messed with her friends without getting punished. "Rini will be okay, Trunks. She's strong. She is half Saiyan, half Lunarian, you know." She smiled and looked at her beloved Saiyan Prince, who looked back and finally managed a smile. "She's our daughter." She finished.

Trunks slowly nodded before he gently pulled her over to him and sat her down on his lap. "I know. You're right." He paused to think for a moment before tilting his head to look around at her face. "Serena, how is Gohan? Has he awaken yet?"

"No." answered the Moon Princess with a sigh. She looked rather worried and sad at the same time. She didn't like this at all. "He's still unconscious. But he's definitely healing faster than Rini, that's for sure." She lowered her head and closed her eyes so that she could hide the tears in them. "Trunks, who could have done this to them? Who could have beaten Gohan? And who would dare hurt Rini?!" She gasped before breaking down.

Trunks looked at her with surprise before he wrapped his arms around her and tried to hold her closer. He tried to comfort her, knowing that it was her soft heart that was making it hurt more. "I don't know, Serena. But I promise that they will be okay. Gohan and Rini are strong, just like you said. They will be fine. And I swear that I will find out who did this to them and make them pay." He told her.

Serena sniffed into his shoulder before she lightly pulled away and looked at him with a smile. She felt so lucky that she had a guy like Trunks. She didn't know what she would do without him. She would probably become a mess if she lost him. "Trunks, I love you so much. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"You're lucky? I can't believe how lucky I am." Trunks said grinning up at her before he brought her closer to him so that he could kiss her. She complied with his request and they kissed rather passionately. Serena's arms wrapped around the lavender haired Prince's neck and pressed herself closer to him while he hugged her closer.

"Eww. Stop that. Don't do that in front of me. It's so gross." Came the groan from Rini.

Both stopped kissing immediately and jerked their heads around to look at Rini, whose eyes were only slits as she was barely waking up before the closed again and she tried to rub the back of her neck.

"Rini!" Both Prince and Princess gasped before they stood up. They were now smiling brightly, feeling happy that she was finally awake. "Rini, you're okay!" Serena said happily, her hands folding together.

Rini winced from the pain before shaking her head as she kept her eyes closed and tried to rub the bruise on the back of her neck away. "Not likely. I hurt all over." She then paused as if she was thinking. Then with a sharp gasp, her eyes shot open and she threw herself up into a sitting position. "Gohan! Where's Gohan?! Is he okay?!" She yelped, looking very worried. She looked frantically around as if searching for her boyfriend but didn't see him. "Gohan!" She cried.

Trunks placed his hands onto her shoulders and tried to get her to lie down again. He didn't think it was a good idea if she was up and about already. Especially with a concussion. He was sure that she had one because of how big the bump on her neck was. "Rini, it's okay. He's still out but he's okay. Just lie back down. You have a concussion and it will get worst if you move around." He told her. Serena nodded with a worried look. She was even moving towards the door to go get Amy and Bulma for Rini.

Before she even reached the door, it was thrown open and in came Vegeta with a few of the others right behind him. He must have sensed her waking up because he looked frantically around the room before seeing her looking over at him with wide eyes. "Rini!" He roared before rushing over to the bedside, looking very happy.

"Hey, Gramp Veggie." Rini said somewhat weakly.

Amy moved into the room with Bulma both smiling. "Well, I'm surprised that you're up already." The Sailor Scout of Ice said as she moved over and began to look Rini over. She checked the bruise on her neck then nodded. "Looks like you're going to be okay."

Rini sat up with Vegeta's help and looked around the room, still somewhat worried. "What about Gohan? Is he okay?" She asked worried, ignoring the growl from Vegeta.

Amy only nodded as she smiled sweetly at the pink haired young woman. She knew how special Gohan was to this girl and she knew how special Rini was to the Demi Saiyan. She knew that he would not be unconscious for long if Rini was awake already. "He's doing a whole lot better than you even though he took more a beating. He'll be awake soon, I'm sure." She told her. Rini sighed with relief as she swung her feet around the bed and let them hang at the side of the bed. She stared down at the ground, knowing that everyone was watching her. She was just glad to hear that Gohan was all right. But then she looked at Trunks when he touched her hand, looking at her with worry. "Rini, what happened? Who attacked you and where did they go?"

"Yeah! Where are those bastards that hurt you?!" Vegeta growled.

Slowly, Rini shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't look like she was feeling well but she was bearing with it just fine. She was actually remembering what happened. Her eyes closed so that she could remember better. "I…..Gohan and I wanted to be alone together. So we went for a flight together, to spend some time with one another. We….we started playing around in the clouds, chasing one another and then I crashed into someone. A large man all in black. I couldn't see who he was because he was wearing a mask. An animalistic mask of an ox." She frowned as she tried to think more. "There was a woman there with him. She was just like him, wearing all black and wearing a mask, only it was a fox." She told them.

"What happened? What did they do?" Trunks asked, carefully. Everyone was listening carefully. Even though Vegeta looked really angry but he still didn't say anything. He wanted to know who hurt his little Rini.

Rini shook her head as she tried to think. She paused to remember. "The woman grabbed me and trapped my arms behind my back. I tried to fight to get away but she was so strong. I couldn't even budge my arms. So I called for Gohan. The man attacked him and they started fighting. I used my tail to distract the woman and we fought. Both of them…..they were so strong and fast. I couldn't even keep up. The man, he broke Gohan's arm with one punch. That's how good he was. He threw Gohan into the mountain and I tried to go after them. The woman attacked me again, weakening me by my tail." She then looked up when Sapphire and Prisma appeared in the door way, her eyes growing wider. "There was another man! He came out of nowhere, just standing there! The woman called him a Prince and he was wearing a Black Moon crest!"

That made everyone in the room freeze with surprise. A few glanced over at Sapphire as he walked into the room, looking rather surprised and alert. His dark blue eyes looked straight at Rini as he moved even closer. "Are you sure? What did he look like?" He asked with a frown.

Again Rini shook her head as she strived to remember. "I don't know. I was really hurting at the time." She paused trying to recall the memory. "He had green and black hair and really dark green eyes. He was also wearing black and green." She told him. "I didn't hear his name. Only that the woman was mocking him by calling him 'His highness.' He was really perverted. He suggested that I dropped Gohan and went with him to….." She blushed hot red. But she didn't need to finish what she was going to say to let them get the idea. For Vegeta's face went very, very red and his Ki started to raise. He had veins popping in his forehead as he was slowly losing his temper.

Correction; he lost his temper.

"WHAT?!" He roared with rage, and his Ki rose so high that the entire house started to shake and crack. There was also a blast of wind inside the room, making everyone cover their faces. Bulma screeched at Vegeta to stop it. But he kept powering up, making the house shake harder.

"Grampa Vegeta, stop! Just please stop!" Rini begged as she launched herself forward and threw her arms around his chest. She was shaking a little. And no one could blame her. They all knew she hated it when he lost his temper. And she was practically the only who could calm him down when he lost it. Vegeta looked down at her with a surprised frown but then his face softened and his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. He could never stay mad when Rini got like this. "Sorry, Rini." he muttered before looking to the door when he saw movement.

It was Gohan, leaning against his father for support. He looked like he was still weak but he refused to leave Rini alone to cope by herself. He could never forgive himself if he did that. "Rini….."

"Gohan!" Rini yelped before she tried to let go of Vegeta and go to him. She paused when the Saiyan King wouldn't let go. She gave him a pleading look to let her go. After a few long seconds, the Saiyan King let her go and let her rush to Gohan. The pink haired Demi Saiyan/Lunarian threw her arms around Gohan, who caught her and held her tight into his arms while burying his face into her pink hair. Everyone watched the couple as they held onto one another, clutching onto one another as if they would disappear if they let go of one another.

"Rini, are you all right?" Gohan asked as he pulled back a little, looking at her with worry.

Rini slowly nodded as she looked up at him lovingly but then she looked around at everyone. She knew they were wondering about their attackers, and figured that Gohan could tell them better than she could. Gohan seemed to guess the same thing because he held onto her with his good arm while looking directly at Serena, Trunks and Vegeta.

"Gohan, what can you tell us about your attackers?" Trunks asked, gravely.

The older Demi-Saiyan shook his head with a sigh as he wrapped his tail around Rini's waist, much to Vegeta's growling protest. "Not much, Trunks. Only that there were two of them. The man I was fighting was nearly as big as Grandpa Ox." He glanced to Goku, nodding to his surprise. "Only he was a little smaller. But he was nearly strong as an ox. He was wearing a mask the entire time, so I couldn't see what he really looked like. He broke my arm with one punch. And he was really fast. This guy was only playing around with me. I could tell." He told them.

"Did he say anything that might help you, Gohan, know who he might have been?" Serena asked worriedly.

Gohan only shook his head. "I didn't know his voice. But if I heard his voice again, I would recognize it. He did say a couple of things." His face darkened as he remembered the message. "He said that his master wanted the Silver-Gold Crystal." He announced as he looked directly at Serena and Trunks.

The news, of course, surprised them. It surprised everyone. They should have known that already. There was always someone after the Silver-Gold Crystal. Frowning gravely, both Serena and Trunks shook their heads. "So it must be Diamond. If there was a Black Moon member there, then he must be behind it." The Prince of Saiyans said with a sigh. Serena nodded slowly. "I had hoped that he'd just give up for Sapphire and Prisma's cause, but it doesn't look like he's going to do it. Not after he begged us to spare the bastard's life. I can't believe Diamond is doing this again." She said with a sigh.

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about, Serena." Gohan added.

Rini nodded in agreement as she held onto her lover's unhurt arm, looking very worried. She knew this was going to shock everyone, and probably stun her Grandfather dumb. But they needed to know the real details to the attackers. "He's right. About our attackers," She paused until all of their eyes were on her. "They were not only very strong and fast, but they..." She cut herself off with a shudder. She just knew that Vegeta was not going to like this.

"Rini, what's wrong? What about them?" Artemis asked softly.

Rini sighed as she dropped her arm from Gohan's and looked at Trunks and Vegeta. She was somewhat pale but she knew she had to say it. She looked at Gohan, almost pleadingly and he seemed to understand. So he released her so she could hurry over to Vegeta and wrap her arms around his waist.

The Saiyan King, once again, wrapped his strong arms around her. "Rini, what's the matter?" He growled.

"...Our attackers were...they were Saiyans, Grandpa Vegeta. They had the Saiyan tails." Rini muttered weakly.

As expected, Vegeta stiffened with shock. Everyone did. But a second later, Vegeta as blowing up again. His Ki raised higher, again making the house shake. But he immediately calmed down when Rini looked up at him with teary eyes. That was always something he could never stand. It was Rini crying. She truly was his greatest weakness, though he refused to let anyone know that. But it was more than likely they knew it anyway.

"Saiyans?! Are you serious?" Goku yelped.

Gohan nodded as he held his broken arm with his other. He knew that Vegeta would have gone berserk like he had. That was no surprise. "Yes. They were Saiyans." He said looking around at everyone. "I'm not entirely sure if they knew that we were Saiyans too, but then again, Rini did use her tail against the woman. They probably didn't care."

At this time, Vegeta was growling threats of what he was going to do with the traitors. Everyone ignored him though. They didn't seem to care too much about his attitude right now. Trunks was looking just as angry though. "Saiyan traitors who turned against their own kind." He growled between his teeth. He glanced at Serena when she placed her hand onto his arm.

"I'll have them blasted to an oblivion for this!" Vegeta snarled.

Goku just frowned gravely before looking at Bardock, who shared his exact look. It was still rather creepy how the father and son looked too much alike. And Bardock wasn't particularly happy that he had to have a surname while on Earth. Bardock Son just didn't sound right to him. "Saiyan traitors." He growled. "I'll help you, Vegeta, in ripping them apart. No decent Saiyan turns his back on our king without taking the ultimate price."

"The only thing we have to worry about right now, is finding out who these mysterious people are." Serena said as she lift her chin higher before turning away. "We don't know who they are, what they look like but we will find out. No one, and I mean no one gets away with hurting my friends without taking the ultimate price." And she meant it. "As for Diamond, if he truly is behind this attack again, I will kill him myself. I've already given him a second and third chance. I am done giving him chances. I see him at all here on Earth, he is so dead." She warned darkly. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sapphire just looked worried as he turned his eyes away. He was silently begging that his older brother was not the one behind this.

* * *

Aboard the space ship, Death's Last Wish, Diamond was not happy at all as he looked out into the cold empty space. He could already see that they had arrived to Earth and that was not something he wanted to see any time soon. He had not wanted to come back here. He had made a promise to Princess Serenity and Prince Trunks, and now he had broken the promise.

Almost two months ago, Diamond had been stunned when he discovered that his older brother, the oldest son and true heir to the Black Moon Family's throne, was actually alive. He hadn't been able to say anything for almost an hour but just stare at Obsidian. Even Krypto and Pearl stared for a long time. And they were not happy at the least that he was alive. Krypto had wanted to take the Black Moon Throne. And now he couldn't. Prince Obsidian announced to everyone that his faked death was only a part of a plan that he came up with his father to help Diamond grow up and become King of the Black Moon Family. Back then, Obsidian had had no intention of being King.

"It just wasn't me. I thought my dear brother, Diamond would make a better king than I. But unfortunately, as traditions go, I was the next Heir for the Throne. So I faked my death with the help of my father, the King." The Black Moon Prince said with a sly smile. "I'm sorry for the deception, little brother. Mother wasn't happy either when she found out."

Diamond looked over at Queen Amber and saw that she did not look happy at all so it must have been true. So his father and brother had kept her in the dark as much as they had with the rest of the family. And that made the white haired Dark Moon Prince a little angry. With a look of annoyance, Diamond looked Obsidian. "Why the deception, Obsidian? Father, why did you lie to mother? Why did you make her think that he, her and your oldest son was dead? That was not fair to any one of us."

There was an awkward pause. Everyone stared at Diamond with surprise. They were surprised that he was acting so bold to his father, the King. He had never done it before. However, King Onyx and Prince Obsidian seemed to find it amusing. They just smiled dryly at the second oldest Prince and nodded their understanding. "I see you are not happy, my son. And I do not blame you. I should have not kept the truth from you or your mother. For that, I ask for your forgiveness." The King said even bowing his head down to his son.

Diamond sighed and shook his head. "Then you are forgiven, father. But still," He looked at Obsidian, looking very serious. "Obsidian, I have given my word to Princess Serenity that I will not bother her again. I had told her that the Black Moon Family would cease to rebel against her. She is Queen of the Silver Alliance, and Queen of the Stars. She has picked her King. Prince Trunks of the Saiyans has become King of the Stars. It cannot be changed and I will not bother them again." He told them.

Both Onyx and Obsidian frowned at them, along with the rest of the Tyrants who were plotting against the Silver-Saiyan Alliance. Queen Amber looked a little worried though. She was glancing between her husband and second son, shifting a little.

King Onyx just lift his head as he glowered at his second son. "Diamond, do not be weak and obey my commands as King. You will become King of the Black Moon Family as it is your birthright. But your brother, Obsidian will become King of the Stars. Your word to leave Princess Serenity was good as said. But that is because, they will not be expecting us coming with full force." He smiled darkly and that was definitely a creepy sight to see. He never smiled before. "Diamond, you have done well to deceiving the so called Queen and King of the Stars, but hear my orders now, you will join us into invading the Saiyan Galaxy and you will not fight us about it." He gave Diamond a very dark look when the white haired prince opened his mouth to argue. "And do not complain, Diamond. My commands are to be obeyed. If you decide to argue with me, I will be forced to remind you why I am feared."

Diamond winced a little as he remembered the punishments he used to get from his father whenever he disobeyed. He remembered how his father would lash him and his siblings with leather if they did not do as he asked. And he was sure that King Onyx would not yield to that punishment just because they were older now. "Father, I promised Sapphire. He begged for my life to be spared just so that I would leave and not ever return to Earth." He told the King in a low voice.

"Sapphire chose his path, little brother." Obsidian said though not sounding amused anymore. His face had darkened a little on the mention of his younger brother. "He decided to betray us for staying with Princess Serenity and her lot. So he will be punished. Until then," He turned to look over at Granite, who seemed a little forlorn about the whole idea. "Granite, why don't you escort our dear Prince Diamond to Lady Icecha's ship, Death's Last Wish." He told him.

Granite nodded as he bowed at the waist to Obsidian before making his way towards a protesting Diamond. He just shook his head as he took the white haired prince by the arm and ushered him out of the room with a few words of comfort.

That was nearly two month's ago and now they were hiding in the shadows of the Earth in the Silver-Saiyan Alliance. They had been there for nearly three weeks now, observing what was going on Earth. So far, they hadn't been detected.

Diamond was in his living quarters that had been set up for him on the ship, looking down at the world he had left almost a year ago. He couldn't believe he was back here. Unwillingly or not, he felt as if he was betraying Sapphire and Princess Serenity. He had promised that he would never come back. But here he was. This was not going to end well for either sides.

"Diamond."

The white-haired Black Moon Prince tilted his head to the side as if to look over his shoulder but then he looked at the window again. He knew who it was. She spent most of her time near him, listening to the conversations of the other ship's occupants for him. He was quiet for a minute before he turned around and looked at Emerald as she made her way towards him. She didn't look as bad as he did but she didn't seem to mind being back at Earth.

"Diamond, are you all right?" Emerald asked again as she stopped next to him.

Diamond turned his eyes back onto the window, looking down at the Earth. He was quiet for a long time before shaking his head. "I've broken my promise, Emerald. I told Serenity that I was going to leave her and her friends alone and look where I am. I've come back to make their lives a living hell." He said gravely.

Emerald shook her head as she tried to look at him. Her head nearly touched the window glass as she tilted it. "Yes….but not by will, my prince. You didn't come here willingly. Obsidian is making you do something that you don't want to do. There is no way that Princess Serenity could hold this against you." She told him. Diamond's face only darkened as he thought about it. He knew that Serenity would though. She would hold it against him and he wouldn't blame her. He had spent most of his life lying to her. What would Emerald think that Serenity thought any different? Seeing that look on his face, Emerald sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the Earth. "What if Obsidian is right though, Diamond? What if this is our chance to take the throne? We can have the entire Galaxy in the hands of the Black Moon Family then."

"I don't want something that isn't mind anymore, Emerald." Diamond stated bitterly. He saw her give him a surprised look. He only shook his head as he kept his eyes on the Earth. "When Chaos nearly killed me and Serenity saved the life of her enemy, me, I saw the error of my ways. I cannot have something that does not belong to me. Just because I lusted for it." He looked directly at Emerald, his eyes still dark. "She did not love me, Emerald. I should have realized that a while ago. I could not force her to love me when she loved someone else. It went the same for Rini. And I saw it with the Galaxy. The Galaxy is far too big for the Black Moon Family. But for the Silver Alliance and the Saiyan Kingdom, it's big enough." He just shook his head. "And then when Sapphire risked his life for me…..for someone who done him and Prisma wrong…..someone who deserved death……" he cut himself off. He couldn't finish.

Emerald's face softened when she finally understood what he really meant. She knew that it wasn't Serenity he was worried about. It was Sapphire and Prisma. He was so worried about them, that they were going to be killed for standing with Serenity and Prince Trunks. With a smile, she nodded slowly. "Diamond," She said softly, making him look at her. "There has never been a time I have ever been more proud of you than I am now." She told him. She smiled even more when he gave her a look of confusion. "That was the most honorable thing you have ever said in your entire life."

"What?" Diamond asked but then his face softened at the compliment.

Emerald slowly reached up and gently touched the side of his face, though she hesitated. She just looked right into his eyes, gently as ever. "What you just said and thinking about your brother. You care about him so much that you're willing to sacrifice your own desires and wishes for him." She nodded again. "That is what true families do for each other. And that is real honor." She told him softly.

There was a moment's pause before Diamond's face softened even more as he began to smile. He realized that she was telling the truth. He was willing to sacrifice his dreams for Sapphire. Gently, he reached up and took Emerald's hand into his, giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you….Emerald. I never realized that….you were always……"

"I'd hate to interrupt the moment." Came Ruby's voice.

Both Diamond and Emerald practically jerked away from each other to look at the red haired Prince, who was walking towards them with a smirk on his face. He seemed to be amused that he walked on something private. Clearing his throat, Diamond stepped away from Emerald and nodded to his youngest brother. "Ruby, what have you found out?"

Ruby closed the door behind him before making his way over to the two. "Not much. I found out that the moron we called cousin, Krypto went with four of the savage beasts to spy on the Princess." He shook his head. "Those two Saiyan Ninjas, Big Boy and Savage Beauty got into a fight with Rini and that Saiyan, Gohan. They beat the hell out of them before the Princess showed up with her posse then they were outta there like a bat out of Hell. Obsidian was pissed that they made contact." He said smirking.

Still, Diamond didn't share the smirk with his brother. He looked troubled to hear that Rini and Gohan had gotten hurt because of their own kind. "Are they all right?"

"Why would you be concerned about Krypto and those Saiyan…." Ruby was asking, teasingly.

Diamond glared at Ruby for deciding to joke around at the moment. He wasn't in the mood for his teasing right now. "Princess Rini, Ruby, and her mate! Are they all right?!" he demanded.

Ruby froze before he folded his arms and nodded. He knew that Diamond wasn't the greatest of moods. And he really couldn't blame him. The soon to be Black Moon King was practically confined to his room. He hadn't been able to leave it since they got to Earth in the first place. His meals were always brought to him. "Yeah. They'll be fine. They're alive. That big Saiyan, Bal, broke Gohan's arm but it'll be a matter of time before it heals again. Gohan's a pretty tough guy." He told him. "And Princess Rini….well, she's strong enough. She's half Lunarian/Saiyan. So she'll be fine."

Diamond sighed before looking away again. "Good. Now, I have a favor to ask for you, Ruby. Can you do it for me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Ruby blinked in surprise but then he nodded. He was wondering where this was going. "Sure. I can try. What is it?" He asked.

Diamond narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the Earth before turning to face the red head. "Ruby, I want you to disappear from view." That only made the red haired prince step back in surprise. "Not for good. Just disappear from view until you know no one is going to miss you. I don't want you to be in sight at all. I'll try to distract everyone while you sneak off to Earth. Someone has got to warn Princess Serenity about this. I know this is treason for going against father's wishes, but I made a promise to the Princess and her mate. And I promised Sapphire. It's mostly Sapphire and Prisma I'm worried about. So it's them I want you to warn. That way it's not complete treason. They will warn the Sailors and the Z Fighters. Will you do that for me?"

There was a long silence before Ruby's face grew very stern. He looked as if he going to refuse. But then he nodded once. "I will do it, Diamond. You can count on me. Just you and Emerald be careful then. All right?" He asked, carefully.

Both Diamond and Emerald smiled but nodded back to him. They both reached over and grasped Ruby's shoulders who did the same to them. "We must all be careful. Obsidian was always the most dangerous in our family." The white haired Prince said softly. "Just don't get caught. If you do, it might as well be the end of all three of us." Ruby just nodded again before he turned and slinked off out of the room. It was time for him to disappear. Diamond just turned his eyes back onto the planet of Earth, looking very worried. "Please, Princess Serenity. Believe Ruby when he comes to see you. Do not hurt him." He begged softly, before glancing over at Emerald when she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze in comfort. He faintly smiled before they both looked back out into the emptiness of space.


End file.
